


Fortitude

by Nightskyfury



Series: Ghouls of New York [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Tokyo Ghoul AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightskyfury/pseuds/Nightskyfury
Summary: After the Hunting Game incident with Bryce Lawrence, Percy couldn't find solace in sleep anymore because of the disturbing nightmares. Not wanting to feel helpless or have a similar incident happen again he considers a simple but complicated solution. At the same time a new ghoul makes an appearance who wants a debt to be paid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third installment of the Ghouls of New York series. Hope you enjoy!

The city lights of New York shine blindly into Percy’s eyes as he bends his head down to watch his footsteps on the pavement. The constant idle chatter of pedestrians and blaring noises of vehicles he’s grown used to over his lifetime are now grating on his nerves. He shoves his hands into his pockets at an attempt to restrain himself from pulling his hair out and screaming into the cacophonous void.

He can feel himself getting worked up with agitation. The muscles in his shoulders and jaw tense up and he can feel a burning sensation in his chest that seared down to his stomach. He bites his bottom lip until he tasted copper, his tongue darts out to lick at the bleeding cut. “Percy be careful,” said Frank concerdely. Oh yeah. He forgot Frank was escorting him from work tonight.

It’s been nearly a week and a half since Percy was saved from Bryce Lawrence, a ghoul known as Jigsaw by the public and the Commission of Counter Ghoul. Percy can’t even walk home by himself anymore, least he’ll be snatched up by another psycho ghoul lusting for his flesh. Chiron says the escort is just a precaution in case anyone who’s associated with Bryce finds out Nico offed him and decided to take revenge by targeting Percy.

He thought he heard Frank say something to him but he didn’t quite catch it and decided to ignore it. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and his heart jumped into his throat. He whipped his head around with wide eyes and realized quickly it was Frank who had tapped his shoulder. “Whoa! It’s just me. It’s ok.” Frank said reassuringly. Percy sighs tiredly and turns his back to Frank. “I’m sorry.”

They walked in silence for a few more blocks when Frank says, “Have you considered seeing a therapist?” Percy almost wanted to laugh. “My mom has been trying to find an affordable therapist ever since Kellie attempted to eviscerate me.” Frank went quiet after that comment and Percy felt a swell of satisfaction for being able to throw him off like that. But the feeling was immediately followed with guilt. He knew he shouldn’t take his frustrations out on Frank. It’s not his fault Percy is a weak and powerless human.

The agitation slowly dissipated and Percy allowed his shoulders the relax the closer they got his apartment. “Is this really going to be a regular thing for now on?” He asks. Frank shrugs. “I’m not sure. We’ll have to see what Chiron says.” Percy understands Chiron wants him to feel safe by having Nico, Hazel, or Frank take him home from Olympus Garden. But to him, it was humiliating having a bodyguard to protect his useless ass.

“I hate this,” He mutters quietly to himself. “I understand,” Frank responded and Percy cursed inwardly for Frank’s superior ghoul hearing. They arrive at Percy’s apartment and Frank gives his farewell and heads back in the direction they came from. Percy slowly walks up the four flights of stairs to the fifth floor where his apartment was. He silently prayed his mom wasn’t home but his hopes were shot when he unlocked the door and found her at the dining table on the phone.

“I’ll consider it...thank you so much...yes, goodbye.” Sally hangs up the phone and her attention is now on her son. “Percy,” she greets with a smile. She stands from the table and approaches him to give him a hug. “How was work?” “It was good,” said Percy with a slight shrug. “Who were you talking to?” “Oh, I was talking to a therapist named Dr.Shelby,” said Sally. “Her rates are pretty good, but I have to put a hold on her offer until I get my next paycheck. I think I found someone you can see finally. I’m so sorry for making you wait this long.”

“It’s fine mom,” said Percy. “You’ve been doing your best.” Sally smile slips to a concerned frown. She places a gentle hand on Percy’s cheek. “Have you been getting any sleep lately? Are the nightmares of the Seductress still getting worse?” “Yeah. They are. But I've been trying to get more sleep.” Percy wish he didn’t have to lie to his mom about what his nightmares were really about, but she can never know what had caused them to get worse.

After eating some dinner Percy goes into the bathroom to take a shower. He stands under the shower head letting the hot water spray on his sore body. This past afternoon was rough at work. He mixed up seven orders and got an earful from a customer about her coffee not having enough sugar.

It took all of his willpower not to snap at the woman but Chiron managed to take the situation off Percy’s hands and deal with it himself. During the entire shift Nico would glance in his direction every once in a while with concern and Percy hated seeing that look in his eyes. He never felt so small in his entire life.

He steps out of the shower and quickly dries off. He glances up at the foggy bathroom mirror. He steps up to the sink and wipes the condensation off the glass and gives his reflection a hard stare. There were dark circles under his eyes making his face look ragged. The scar on his left shoulder from Kellie’s bite mark marred his skin like a small mountain range with ugly bumps.

The scar on his side from her *kagune looked less worse but still pretty bad. He got his stitches out last week but it didn’t make the ugly scars look any better without them. He tore his gaze away from the mirror and moved to get dressed.

Instead of going straight to bed, he sat at his window in the dark and scrolled through his phone. He types in ‘Jigsaw’ into the Google search and clicks on the most recent NYT article that pops up. The investigators suspect the massacre of Bryce and his group was the result of a ghoul gang war but there’s still no evidence of who did it yet. Seems Reyna was right about their assumption. The cause of the human casualties was a result of one of Bryce’s brutal “games.”

He scrolled down further and found photos of the human victims. He sees an image of Lee Fletcher, the guy Percy was with when they were trying to escape from the Woodleigh Sanctuary, smiling with his parents and he shut his eyes away from the image.

He could still see Lee’s head being torn off his body, the blood that pooled from his gaping neck turning the soil crimson, the hole in his forehead from Bryce’s kagune with some brain matter dripping out of it. Percy can vividly remember every single detail of Lee’s gruesome death. If only he could have done something then maybe Lee would still be alive. He wished he blacked out at that moment with no memory of the event. He wished he could just forget.

Percy could feel his eyes grow heavy with sleep. He gets up from the window and shuffles to his bag sitting in the corner next to his dresser. He unzips it and reaches inside for a Monster Energy. He pulls it off from the six pack plastic rings, snaps it open, and downs half the can. It’s going to be a long night.

*****

“I didn’t order a salad, I wanted the turkey wrap” said the male customer. “I apologize sir, I’ll get your order right away,” said Percy and took the salad back to the front counter. “Which table wanted the salad again?” He asked Hazel. “I believe it’s table 12.” He sighs and heads over to table 12. He could see Chiron watching him from the other side of the room in the corner of his eye and he tries to push down the embarrassment he’s feeling.

Percy walks back to the front counter and props his elbows on the granite surface and buries his face into his hands. “Are you feeling ok?” Hazel asks. “You look exhausted.” “I’m fine.” Percy says tiredly. Saturday isn’t doing it for him today. He messed up 15 orders in the past 2 hours, a lot more than Thursday and it’s getting him frustrated. He can feel the muscles in his shoulders and neck tense up from the stress.

“When’s the last time you slept?” “I uh...yesterday I think?” said Percy as he let out a yawn. It was partly true. He only slept for 4 hours last night which is a new record. Other than that, he hasn’t been sleeping much since last week and it’s starting to affect him.

“I...I’m gonna go clean up...table 5.” Percy slurred and stood up from the counter and grabs a serving tray. “I can do it.” Hazel offered and made a move to leave from behind the counter. “No,” said Percy with a little too much force in his voice. “I got it.” Hazel hesitates for a moment and decides stays put. As Percy was making his way to table five he can see a customer whispering to Chiron on his right and he tries his best to ignore it.

He picks up the dishes from the empty table and sets them on the serving tray. His hand shakes uncontrollably as he tries to stack the dishes carefully. He picks up the tray and as he took his first step a wave of dizziness suddenly overcomes him. The next thing he knew he found himself hitting the floor. The sound of broken dishes and shouts of surprise rang loud in the cafe. Percy groans in pain as he slowly sits up trying to fit the dizziness trying to push him back down to the floor.

Hazel and Chiron rush to where he had fallen and kneeled to make sure he’s ok. “What happened?” Chiron asked concernedly. “I-I don’t know...I felt dizzy.” Percy moves onto his knees and starts picking up the broken pieces of the dishes that fell. Hazel starts picking them up too and Percy waves his hand at her

“It’s fine. I got this.”  
“Percy let me help.”  
“No. I’m fine. Let me do this.”  
“It’s no problem for me, I-”  
“No.”  
“But-”  
“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON’T NEED YOU HELP!”

Hazel’s hands flinch away, her golden eyes wide with shock. The weight of silence in the cafe fell heavy on the atmosphere. Percy stares at the wooden floor, the pieces of a broken plate sliced into the skin of his tightly clenched hands. “Percy,” Chiron said calmly. “Maybe you should take an early break.” He gently prys Percy’s fingers open and brushes the pieces of the plate from his bleeding palms. “....ok.” Percy said quietly.

Chiron helps him get up and tells Hazel to get a broom. He leads Percy to the break room and motions for him to sit on the couch. “What’s gotten you so wound up son?” Chiron asked as he rummaged around in one of the cabinets. “I…” Percy’s words trailed off as he stared intently at the cuts on his hands and pads of his fingers. He watched the small beads of blood roll down his skin and drip lightly to the floor. Chiron approaches him with a first aid kit and applies alcohol and wrapped with hands with bandages.

“I’ve noticed you haven’t been sleeping recently,” said Chiron. “And it leads me to believe it is related with that incident with Bryce Lawrence.” Percy visibly winced at the name, confirming Chiron’s assumptions. “I understand you’ve been through a lot, given this is the second time you’ve been attacked within a matter of weeks since Kellie-”

“I get it,” Percy spat. “I must be so appetizing that I attract all the ghouls with a fetish for torturing their prey.” “Percy what is really upsetting you?” Chiron puts his arms behind his back, waiting patiently for an answer. “I...I’m weak.”

“Weak…” Chiron mulls over Percy’s response. “What do you mean by weak?” Percy huffs an incredulous chuckle. “Isn’t it obvious? What am I compared to you, a ghoul? What am I compared to Nico, to Frank, Reyna, hell even Hazel?” Percy’s fists his fingers tightly in his hair, pulling at the dark strands with pent up frustration. “For God’s sake what are the chances that I get attacked twice?! Let alone get kidnapped, which is definitely a first! And both of those times I had to rely on another ghoul to save my sorry ass!”

“Why are you comparing yourself to ghouls when you yourself are not a ghoul?” Chiron asked. “It’s like a cat chiding itself for not being able to bark like a dog. You shouldn’t beat yourself up over something that isn’t in your nature Percy.”

Chiron lifts Percy’s chin up so he’s look at him. “I know you’re trying to navigate our world on your own and I can see why this is frustrating for you, but don’t let it consume you. Because in reality, none of it was your fault. It’s just a case of bad luck and bad timing. So don’t beat yourself up about it. Understand?” Percy nods. “Good. Now rest up while you can.”

Chiron exits the break room and Percy was left alone. He flops on his back on the sofa and stares up at the ceiling. The edges of his vision go fuzzy and he can feel himself nodding off. He pats his face to stay awake but it’s getting harder to keep his eyes open...

“What do you have compared to a ghoul?” Percy eyes snap open and he sits up see Lee standing in the middle of the break room. He was cradling his head in his arms, his blue eyes bore into Percy’s green ones. ” “...Nothing.” said Percy. “I don’t have anything.”

“Of course you do,” said Lee. “You have other ghouls to save your skin for you. You must be very fortunate to have such a special privilege at your disposal.” “I didn’t ask to be taken!” Percy jumped to his feet, hands clenched and teeth grinding. His body hummed with seething anger. “I didn’t ask to be saved either!” “But you were hoping to be saved, were you?” Lee’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t ask to be taken either. None of us did. But why does the guy who lays in bed with his predator get to live?”

Percy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and hand came over his mouth, his yelp of surprise muffled by the huge palm. A voice shushed softly in his ear and in the corner of his eye he could see a purple scorpion like tail slither into his field of vision. “Hush my precious prey,” Bryce whispered. The tip of his kagune curled towards Percy and pressed on his sternum. He could feel the prick of the sharp point of the tail through his dress shirt. “Be a good little lamb and behave yourself.”

The tip of Bryce’s kagune pushed in until it tore through flesh and broke through bone. Percy cried out as the kagune sliced downward to his naval and Bryce tosses him to the ground on his back. He stared up at a dark, starless sky with red trees towering above him. Bryce looked down on him, his face obscured by his Billy the puppet mask but Percy knows he must be smiling gleefully.

“My friends, it’s dinner time!” More ghouls appeared with their faces covered in shadow. Their irises burned like red fire, their teeth gleamed like polished steel. They pounced and sank their fangs into him, tearing flesh, gutting his insides, snapping off his limbs as his screams fell on deaf ears…

“Percy!”

 

 

“Percy!”

 

 

“PERCY!”

 

Percy gasped and sat up abruptly, he could hear Hazel’s voice next him whispering reassurances. From the fogginess of his brain he slowly realized he had fallen from the couch onto the floor. His throat was raw from screaming, the sweat on his skin felt cold, and his heart pounded hard in his chest. It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare.

“Are you feeling ok?” Hazel asked. “...No. I-I’m not.” Percy stammered. “W-Where’s Chiron?” “He’s out front calming the customers. They were startled when they heard you scream.” She helps Percy stand up. “He said he’s giving you the rest of the day off and called Reyna in to take over your shift.” Percy opens his mouth to argue but Hazel holds a hand up and gives a very stern look. “I don’t want to hear it. I’m going to take you upstairs to Chiron’s apartment, he’s allowing you to stay there for the rest of the day.”

Percy, unwittingly, follows Hazel to the back of Olympus Garden to the door that leads up to Chiron’s apartment. They tread up the stairs to the landing and Hazel pull out a key from her apron. “You can lay down on the couch if you want, or in Chiron’s bed. He won’t mind as long as you don’t snoop around.”

“I don’t think I want to go back to sleep anytime soon,” Percy said quietly. “I understand,” said Hazel. “But just rest. Ok?” She turns the key in the lock and open the door. Percy steps into the living room and Hazel closes the door behind him.

Percy paces around the apartment to keep himself awake for about 20 minutes. When he almost lost his balance from another sudden wave of dizziness, he relented and sat down on the couch. He can’t keep this up forever but he doesn’t know what else to do. He’ll be in therapy soon, but he’s not confident if it could do much help. Not if he has to keep part of his what’s causing his issues suppressed.

He stares at the wood floor boards for what felt like hours, his mind zoning out into white noise. Something in the back of him mind suddenly alerted him that there’s another presence in the room and almost punched the person who touched his shoulder. Nico took a step back, his eyes wide and his hands held up.

“N-Nico? When did you get here?”  
“Just now. Hazel told me what happened and I came over immediately. I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were distracted.”  
“No. I’m sorry for freaking out on you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Nico slowly sits next to Percy on the couch. He moves to put his arms around Percy but hesitates as if he’ll scare him off. Percy sighs tiredly and lets his head fall on Nico’s shoulder. “You ok?” He asks. Percy doesn’t say anything and instead clung onto Nico like a frightened child. He feels him stroke his hair soothingly and rub small circles on his back. “Don’t leave me.” Nico chuckles. “I wouldn’t dare think of it. To be honest, I feel that I should be the one saying it to you.”

“Why?” Nico’s hand moves from his hand to cup his jaw, his thumb tenderly stroked his cheek. “Given what has happened to you so far, I wouldn’t blame you if you had enough and decided to take off and never speak to me again. It sounds selfish, but I'm glad you didn’t.” Percy buries his nose deeper into Nico’s neck, taking in his comforting scent. “I feel like a liability to you guys. Like at any moment I could become some other ghoul’s dinner and you would feel responsible for what happens to me. I’m a human in a ghoul’s world and it’s...it’s scary.”

“I’m so sorry,” said Nico. “I wish there’s something I can do to ease the pain.” Percy pulls his head away from Nico’s neck and pecks him on the lips. “You being here is enough,” he says and presses another kiss. And another. And another.

*****

It’s getting close to the early evening and closing is only a couple hours away. Chiron tells Hazel and Reyna he’ll be away for a minute and heads to the back of the cafe to go upstairs to his apartment. He knocks first to signal to Percy and Nico he’s coming inside and opens the door to find the living room vacant.

 _‘Where are they?’_ Chiron wondered. In the corner of his right eye he noticed his bedroom door was ajar and went over to investigate. Inside he finds the two boys lying on his bed (fully clothed thankfully), both of them curled into each other. Chiron turned to leave them alone but stopped when he heard Nico stir. “Chiron?” “I see you made yourself comfortable in my sleeping quarters.”

“M’sorry,” He heard Nico rasp. “I thought you wouldn't mind if we…” Chiron steps into his bedroom and sits on the edge of his bed. “It’s alright son. You two can stay for as long as you need. And besides, I’m afraid Percy will need all the sleep he can get now.” He eyes Percy’s sleeping form. He seemed to cling onto Nico as if his life depended on it, his eyes screwed shut, and his nose buried into Nico’s chest. The young boy rests his head back onto the pillow. “He woke up from a nightmare about 3 hours ago I think. It took awhile to convince him to go back to sleep.”

“I’ll look into getting some sleep medication for him,” said Chiron. “Hopefully it can help the insomnia.” He looks back at Nico. “Are you two still taking the trip to Montauk tomorrow?” “Yeah. Percy still wants to go since he already paid the rent for the cabin and I think it’ll be a great opportunity for him to get away for a day.” said Nico. “He really needs it now more than ever.”


	2. Chapter 2

Percy helps Nico load his suitcase into the trunk of his beat up Prius. He closes it shut and walked around to the drivers side. “Be careful!” Hazel called. “Make sure you wear lots of sunscreen!” “I’m not a vampire Hazel,” Nico called back as he enters the passenger side. Hazel sticks her tongue at him and waves a final goodbye.

Percy enters the drivers side and puts the key into the ignition.  
“Ready?”  
“Definitely.”  
Percy starts the engine and they take off down the road of New York City.

Usually Percy would like to avoid driving at any possible chance because New York traffic is hell. But he and Nico made sure to plan ahead of time by driving early at around 5 am to avoid rush hour at around 7 am because that's when the majority of people are on their way to work. Luckily, it took about 15-20 minutes to get out of Manhattan and now they have about a 3 hour drive ahead of themselves to get to Montauk.

Percy turns up the radio as Nico rolls down the window to watch and wait for the sun’s radiance to chase the darkened sky away. The wind rips through his hair as he rests his head on his arm on the open car window gazing outside at the passing landscape with Manhattan shrinking smaller and smaller the farther the car goes.

The sun starts to slowly rise from the horizon, basking the earth in its early glow. The light encases Nico’s hair forming a halo above his head, making him look angelic. Percy wishes he could gaze at him in that picturesque moment forever. “I love you,” He says. Nico turns to look at him, his eyes gaze at him inquisitively. “Where did that come from?” “I just wanted to say I love you.” Nico’s face turns a light pink and he looks away flustered. “I love you too,” He says. A feeling of warmth surges into Percy chest and he smiles.

After three long hours Percy could see the sandy beaches, sparkling blue ocean, and the boardwalks of Montauk. “Wow,” Nico gasped. “I never knew the beach could be so beautiful in real life.” Percy smiled. A few more miles in Percy finally turns onto the beach where the cabin he spent many summers for his entire life stood and parked in front of the porch.

“We’re finally here!” he announced. He turns off the engine and sighs loudly, leaning back into his seat. “You already falling asleep?” Nico asked as he attempted to climb awkwardly into Percy’s lap. Percy smiles and leans forward to peck Nico on the lips. “You’re going to get stuck,” he says. He opens the car door and scoots out while Nico crawls out to follow him. They unload their suitcases from the trunk and carry them to the front door.

“The landlord said he left the key under the mat,” said Percy. He bends down on one knee and flips over the dirty welcome mat and picks up the bronze key to the cabin. They enter inside and set their bags on one of the two beds. The cabin is small with a kitchenette, a dining table, and a single bathroom towards the back. “The place looks pretty cozy,” said Nico. “Yeah, I’m glad nothing much has changed from it,” said Percy as he collapsed onto the closest bed.

“So what’s the plan?”  
“Well first off I want to lay down for a few minutes. I’m tired from all the driving.”  
“You can tell me while you’re lying down.”  
Percy turns his face into the mattress. “Sorry, can’t right now.” He says with his voice muffled from the comforter. Nico lays on top of him and Percy grunts from the weight on his back. “Can’t breathe,” He whines. “Sorry, I can’t hear you,” said Nico with a chuckle.

Percy pushes himself up and flips Nico off of him on his back. He hovers over him with Nico staring up at him with a smirk. Percy leans in close until his nose barely touched Nico’s. “How about you take off your clothes and get in your swim shorts.” “How about you take them off for me?” Nico said suggestively. “I’d rather not be tempted too early,” Percy chuckled as he pulled away.

The boys get into their swim trunks, put on some sunscreen, and they head outside to the late summer heat and the smell of the ocean salt in the wind. They step on the sands of the beach and Nico stares wide eyed at the rolling blue waves crashing on the shore. Percy leads him by the hand towards the water. “It’s cold!” Nico cries out as the waves splashed on his feet. “Yeah and that’s the best part!” said Percy. Nico stares at the waves for a moment in curiosity. He steps into the water until he was knee deep. He cups his hands and bends down to scoop some sea water and brings his hands to his mouth.

“Nico wait-!” It was too late. He took a big gulp and immediately spluttered and coughed out the water. “It’s really salty!” Percy laughs and splashes to where Nico was dry heaving. “What did you do that for?” “People say the ocean has a lot of salt and I wanted to see if it was true.” Percy shakes his head. “Well take their word for it next time.” Nico glares up at him. “I try and remember that.”

Percy kicks up some water and and Nico whines for him to stop, which prompted Percy to continue doing it. They get into a splashing fight which ended in Nico shoving Percy causing him to lose his balance and getting dunked by the oncoming waves. “Hey, that’s not fair!” He yelled. Nico chuckles and reaches out for his hand. Percy takes and drags him into the water. “Asshole!” Nico bites as he coughs up more sea water. “I love you,” Percy says sweetly. “That’s now debatable.” said Nico.

They run back to the sand and decide to walk along the shore. “You want to find some seashells?” Percy suggested. Nico’s eyes widen and his face lit up with excitement. “Really? I’ve always wondered what it’s like to find a real one.” Percy guides Nico to part of the beach where it’s common to find washed up seashells that are not in broken pieces. He explains the different shapes of shells and they even find a couple of whole sand dollars. Percy loves seeing the wonderment in Nico’s eyes when they find a new shell.

“Let’s take these back to the cabin,” said Percy as he watched in amusement as Nico tried to pick up another seashell with his arms full. They walk back to the cabin and Nico carefully puts the shells away in a pouch in his bag. “Are you hungry?” he asks. Percy shakes his head. “Not really. I can wait until later.” “Did you eat breakfast earlier?” The question was met with silence and Nico raises an eyebrow. “We should find you a place to eat.”

“Well, what about you?” Percy asks. “What about me?” Percy hesitates for a moment, unsure how to respond without sounding stupid. “W-When’s the last time you...ate?” Nico smiles a bit. “You don’t need to worry about me. Ghouls don’t need to feed often, they can last one month on 2 1/2 pounds of meat at the minimum.” “Oh, right.” Percy should have realized that, given that the majority of the news outlets covers ghouls and what their habits and behaviors are in order to caution people.

“What kind of food stands are at the boardwalk?” Nico asks. “Oh, there’s many like hot dogs, burgers, ice cream, that sort of thing,” said Percy. “Ok, lets go.” They put their shirts on and head out again and Percy leads Nico to where the boardwalk is about half a mile away down the road. There were a few other visitors milling about when they finally arrived. Percy scans the food stands available to determine what he would like to eat for lunch. “I can pay for your lunch,” Nico offered. “Oh no that's fine, you don’t have to do that,” said Percy sheepishly. Nico stands on the tips of his toes and whispers, “I insist. Order whatever you want.”

Percy relents and goes to a burger stand to order a cheeseburger. Nico pays and they sit at a nearby picnic bench. “Would it be weird if I’m the only one eating?” Percy asks. Nico shrugs. “If me not eating somehow outs me as a ghoul then color me surprised.” Percy chuckles and continues eating his lunch. His thoughts inadvertently wandered to the Bryce incident. He fought a chill run down his spine from the memory of being held down in a chokehold, feeling numb and helpless in the hands of a creature who essentially has an evolutionary advantage over him. There was a question that has come up in his mind several times the past week and Percy has been hesitate in entertaining in asking because of how...complicated it is according to him.

“Hey Nico,” Percy began. “Is it...possible that I could be trained to defend myself against ghouls?” Nico’s eyebrows furrow. His lips part for a moment then closes, mulling over Percy’s question. “I don’t know,” he finally answered. “It's not impossible given that the few most experienced *Doves can go toe to toe with what they would call an *S+ Rate Ghoul.” “But would it be possible if, maybe you can train me?” Nico leans back in his chair and sighs. “You should ask Chiron about it first. In my opinion, I think he could train you better than I can.” Percy tilts his head. “Why is that?”

“Well, remember when I mentioned that I was brutally trained by my former mentor Minos?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Specifically speaking, I’ve had holes punched into me and limbs torn off more times than I can count.”  
“Limbs torn off?! How did you-”  
“They grow back.”  
“They grow back!?”  
“Shhh, not too loud.”

Percy stares incredulously at Nico. “I can’t imagine what that must have been like for you.” Nico shrugs. “It was the life I had to learn to adapt to at the time. Minos was an awful person. But I still appreciate that he even bothered to take me under his wing in the first place, even if it was for selfish reasons. I would have been dead on the streets a long time ago if it wasn’t for him.”

He reaches out across the table until the tips of his fingers brushed against the back of Percy’s hand. “I think it’s a good idea to teach you some self defence for you to have in the future. But we should take into consideration of your safety, because you humans are so fragile.” “Hopefully I won’t be so fragile for long,” said Percy with a smile.

*****

Later that evening the two boys stumble into the cabin lip locked with their hands never leaving each other. Percy shuts the door with his foot and slams Nico against the wood kissing him feverishly. Nico gasps from the jolt of pain but pulled Percy as close as he could, wrapping his legs around his waist and wounding his fingers tighter into his hair.

Percy pulled away for a moment to properly hoist Nico up and resumed kissing him while carrying the young boy to the closest bed. Nico yelps when Percy tosses him on the covers and laughs when he gives him a disgruntled look. “Cm’here,” He says breathlessly. “You’re gonna have to apologize first,” said Nico with narrowed eyes. Percy respond by grabbing him by the ankles and dragging him to the edge of the bed. Nico shrieks of surprise were silenced when Percy kisses him deeply. “I’m sorry,” He whispers against Nico’s lips. Nico responds by reaching for the hem of Percy’s shirt and pulling it off.

They threw their shirts carelessly on the floor and continue to heatedly make out. Nico flips Percy over so he’s on top, his dark hair hangs in his eyes, his lips from a sultry smile. He leans down and leaves a trail of licks and love bites on Percy’s throat. Percy moans breathy and scratches down Nico’s back leaving pink trails on his skin. When his fingers slide up to Nico’s shoulder blades he pauses suddenly.

“Percy?” Nico sits up and stares down at him concerned. “Is everything ok?” Without even thinking Percy blurts out, “Can I see your *kagune?” Nico’s eyes widen for a moment and he snorts out a laugh. “Why would you want to see such a thing?” “Because I’ve never seen one up close without it killing me?” Percy tries for a smile but Nico didn’t seem amused. “When I saw you fight Bryce, the one thing that came to my mind when I first saw your kagune was that...it was beautiful.” Nico’s lips turns down and his eyes shift away from Percy’s gaze. “That a funny thing for a human to say about a ghoul’s kagune.”

“I’m serious,” said Percy. He sits up and takes Nico’s hands into his. “It’s something that’s a part of you and I want to see it. Please?” Nico bites his lower lip, contemplating Percy’s request. He finally relents and pulls away from him and stands in the middle of the cabin. “My kagune is a ukaku type,” said Nico. “Meaning my *kakuhou is located in the shoulder area of my back, and it’s where my kagune sprouts.” There was a noise that sounded like tearing flesh and suddenly a flash of red and purple bursts from Nico’s upper back. His kagune looked like a large pair of wings spread outward, just like how Percy remembered.

He stared in awe of this unusual thing, an extension of a ghoul’s body like an extra limb of some sort. Percy stands up from the bed and slowly approaches Nico to get a better look. The young boy hugs himself and keeps his head bowed. “Sorry, I haven’t brought my kagune out so...casually before. It’s kind of strange.” “I understand,” Percy said softly. “Can I touch it?” Nico nods meekly.

Percy reaches for the left wing and hesitantly touches it. It felt strange, like they were the scales of a reptile, and it was slick with RC cell residue. There was also the sound of a faint crackle and his fingers tingled with the electricity coursing from the kagune through his hand. He runs his fingers along the wing from the tip all the way down to its base where it meets Nico’s shoulder. “Does it hurt when you bring it out?” He asks. “Only for a second,” said Nico. “It feels like an itch when it comes out or something like that.”

“Interesting,” said Percy. He walks behind Nico to get a good look at his back. The base of the kagune is a deep purple but then it slowly turns into these beautiful shades of red the farther it stretches out. It reminds him of a bloody sunset. The kagune sinks back into Nico’s skin and Percy watches in amazement how it turns into what looks like a liquid and shrinks into his back. Nico turns to face him, his arms still hugged close to his body. “What did you think?”

“I think,” Percy said slowly. He steps closer to Nico and tilts his chin up to get a better look at him. “It was the most stunning thing I’ve seen.” An incredulous chuckle escapes from Nico’s lips. “You’re not just saying that to be nice are you?” “Of course not. Why would I lie?” Nico smiles, a true and genuine smile. He leans up to peck Percy on the lips. “You’re the strangest human I’ve ever met Percy.” Percy chuckles as he pushes Nico back towards the bed. He kisses him languidly as Nico falls back on the covers and Percy crawls on top of him. “And you’re the kindest ghoul I’ve ever met.”

*****

_Percy stares up at the pitch black sky, the trees above drop blood colored leaves from their branches. Sitting with him on his left was Lee Fletcher, staring straight ahead into the depths of the forest. “You really think you could protect yourself from the wolves? You’re not a sheppard.”_

_“I can learn how to fight like one,” said Percy. “By asking other wolves for help?” Lee chided. “Why not go to the Academy?” “I trust Chiron and my boyfriend,” said Percy. “And besides, I don’t want to betray them by joining their worst enemy.”_

_Lee chuckles mirthlessly. “You really are a fool,” He nudges Percy with his elbow and points straight ahead. In the distance, Bryce Lawrence and his masked gang stepped into the clearing. “You think you can take them on? You must have a death wish...”_

Percy jerks awake before Bryce made his move. He was still in the cabin in Montauk with Nico curled up into his chest sleeping soundly. _‘Yeah, I guess I have a death wish. But it’s a risk I’m willing to take.’_

*****

Later that week Percy is working his usual Thursday shift with Nico and Chiron. He’s been meaning to ask Chiron about possibly training him in self defense since Monday but hasn’t brought up the courage to ask. He’s not sure if Chiron would even like the idea or if it was even possible, or legal to do so. Would he get in trouble with the Commission of Counter Ghoul if they somehow found out?

It was about 3 hours until closing and Nico nudges Percy’s ribs for the upteenth time. “So? Are you going to ask anytime soon?” Percy sighs and looks towards the back of Olympus Garden where Chiron’s office is located. “I’m just afraid he’s going to say no.” said Percy. “Then I can train you.” “Are you sure, because what if you accidentally tear my leg off?”

Nico scoffs and pushes Percy towards Chiron’s office.  
“If he says no, I’ll train you.”  
“You said you wouldn’t be very good at training almost a week ago!”  
“No I didn’t! I said Chiron would be better! You know I would do anything for you. Don’t insult me or I’ll have to reconsider.”  
“Fine, fine.”

Percy approaches the office door and Nico heads back to the front to help with any remaining customers. He takes a breath and knock on the door. “Come in.” Percy opens the door and steps inside. Chiron looks up from his paperwork at his desk and sets his pen aside. “Ah, Percy. Is there something you need?” “Uh, yeah there is.” said Percy. “I was wondering if...if maybe...if there is a way to train me in self defense against ghouls?” Chiron stared at Percy with an unnerving neutral expression. “I-I thought that maybe if I can defend myself then I wouldn’t have to be a liability against you guys. I don’t want to be a victim again with ghouls like Kellie and Bryce.”

Chiron removes his glasses from his face and sets the down on his desk. Percy bites his lower lip nervously. “I understand your concerns Percy.” said Chiron. “But, I’m going to have to consider this...request for a few days.” “So, what does that mean?” Chiron gets up from his desk. “It means I’ll need a few days to get things ready and I also need to get into contact with a couple of old friends to get you a *qiunque.”

“Wha- How are you going to get me a qiunque?!” Percy exclaimed incredulously, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Doves die or get seriously injured almost every other week,” said Chiron. “Some ghouls take their weapons as spoils of war or sell it on the black market to make quick but dangerous money.” He stands in front of Percy and places a hand on his shoulder and smiles gently. “If this is something you’re willing to do for yourself, then I’m willing to help. But I want you to remember, don’t try to compare your abilities to that of a ghoul’s. You don’t have the biological advantages so you must work hard to compensate for it. Understand?” Percy nods. “Yeah. I completely understand.” “Good. Now get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes just incase
> 
> Doves- Nickname ghouls use for CCG investigators  
> S+ Rate Ghoul- Ghouls at this threat level requires a special class investigator to take down  
> Kagune- A ghoul's predatory weapon  
> Kakuhou- The organ that stores the ghoul's kagune  
> RC cells- Cells in a ghoul's bloodstream that forms their kagune  
> Qiunque- weapons made by the CCG from a ghoul's kagune


	3. Chapter 3

It was close to closing time and Percy was quickly fishing up last minute orders from the remaining customers so they can leave. The cafe finally clears out and Percy sighs with relief. “Eager to get home?” Nico said with a chuckle. “The last guy was getting on my nerves,” said Percy. He goes behind the counter to pick up the broom while Nico closed the blinds. When he moved to the door to flip over the open/closed sign someone knocked on the glass.

He jumps from the sound and peers through the door. It was a tall and pale skinny blonde guy wearing a loose white t-shirt, blue jean jacket, and black sweatpants. “I’m sorry, we’re closed,” Percy called through the glass. The guy narrows his washed out blues eyes at him and Percy felt a chill go down his spine. “Who is it-?” Nico asked and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the guy outside. “Octavian?” “Hey di Angelo,” said the guy named Octavian. “How about you tell this asshole to let me inside or I’m going to force my way in.”

Nico sighs angrily through his nose and fishes the keys to Olympus Garden out of the pocket of his apron. He unlocks the door and Octavian slips inside with a bemused smirk. “It’s good to see you again,” he said sarcastically. “Oh I wish I had the pleasure to say the same,” Nico bites back. The blonde guy shifts his attention to Percy, who stood awkwardly beside the door. “New employee I assume?” He holds out a hand. “The name is Octavian Augur.” “Percy Jackson,” said Percy and shakes his hand.

Octavian’s eyes widen. “Oh! You must be the boy toy Nico was so desperate to save from Bryce Lawrence.” Percy’s breath catches in his throat and he feels his shoulders tense up. In the corner of his eye he could see Nico seething. Octavian takes a step closer. “So I’m sure you don’t mind if I loosen up a bit,” he says as his eyes shifted into their *kakugan form, he irises turned crimson and the whites of his eyes changed to an inky black.

Percy doesn’t flinch and Octavian’s face twists into a scowl. Nico shoves him away from Percy and glared daggers at the blonde. “Why the hell did you bother to come all the way out here?” Octavian sneers at Nico. “I’ve come here to collect the other half of my debt. Is Reyna here?” Nico eyes narrow and he smiles sardonically. “I guess she ignored your request?”

“I told you that by the beginning of August I will personally confront her and make her accept the request for a rematch.” Octavian looks up thoughtfully. “Today is August 2nd so that means the deadline has expired since yesterday.” “I don’t understand,” said Percy. “What do you mean by a rematch with Reyna?” Octavian waves his hand dismissively. “That’s none of your concern. You should just be grateful I even bothered to tell Nico where Bryce kidnapped you and leave it at that.”

 _‘So this was the ghoul Nico mentioned who knew Bryce,’_ Percy thought. _‘I didn’t know he owes him something that involved Reyna in exchange for Bryce’s location. Does she know him too?’_ Chiron appears from his office and stops besides the main counter when he sees the three boys. “Ah, I was wondering what the racket was all about.” Octavian’s eyes shift back to normal and he offers a fake smile to the elder ghoul. “Hello Chiron, it’s been awhile. Do you know when Reyna will come back from her errands?”

“I cannot say,” Chiron answers. “It depends on how fast she finishes.” Octavian shrugs. “That’s fine. I can wait.” “Like hell you are!” Nico protests. “Chiron, you’re not going to let him-” “If allowing him to clear things up with Reyna is all he needs then I’ll allow it,” Chiron tilts his head and stares pointendly at Octavian, “Within reason.” Octavian rolls his eyes.

“Now then. Nico, Percy, please finish closing up the cafe if you don’t mind. I’ll help you two in a few minutes.” Chrion heads back to his office and the three boys were left alone again. Octavian moves to sit at the nearest table. “Well, while we’re waiting for Reyna,” he snaps his fingers at Percy. “Get me a black coffee if you don’t mind.” Nico’s eyes flash red and Percy’s quickly answers before another argument heats up. “Sure thing,” He says in the most even tone he could muster. Octavian smirks. “Go on lover boy.”

Percy walks behind the counter and sets up the coffee machine to ready it for brewing. Nico approaches him and leaned in close so their “guest” doesn’t hear. “Octavian likes to get under people’s skin,” he whispers. “I unfortunately let his snide remarks get to me sometimes, but I can dish it back at him. So if he says something nasty about me, don’t defend me. He only wants a reaction out of you.” “I get it,” Percy whispers back. “I’ve encountered his type before, so it’s nothing new for me to deal with.”

“Are you two talking about me?” “Not everything is about you Augur,” Nico responds. “You know it’s rude to talk about people behind their backs,” said Octavian. “Haven’t your parents taught you any fucking manners before you became an orphaned street rat?” Percy felt bile rise up in his throat when he heard those wretched words, but he held his tongue as Nico requested. He busied himself with sweeping the wooden floor while Octavian’s coffee brewed in the meantime.

Nico’s hands were visibly clutched and his jaw threatened to grind his teeth together. “I at least know enough manners to not be a pretentious douchebag. But I deeply apologize that I don’t come from a well off family of stuck up pricks.” Percy noticed a subtle twitch in Octavian’s right eye, which means Nico has the upper hand in this debacle.

“Don’t you have a cafe to clean up?” he retorts. A weak comeback. The coffee machine beeps, signaling that the coffee is read. “Hey lover boy, be a good human and get me my coffee. I think it’s ready.” Percy goes to get the coffee while Nico does a final wipe down on the tables. He brings the steaming cup to Octavian who take it with a taunting smile. “So Percy, may I ask you something?”

 _‘Not really,’_ Percy thinks bitterly but he keeps it to himself. “About what?” “It’s more of a guess on my part,” said Octavian after he sips his coffee. “What is like for you to get pegged by a ghoul?” Percy’s eyes widen in bewilderment and he can feel his face involuntarily burn from his neck to his ears. He absolutely loathed the triumphed grin on that smug bastard’s face for managing to embarrass him so easily. “Oh, I had no idea you were so interested in our sex life,” said Nico, coming to Percy’s rescue. “Would you like for me to tell you every explicit detail about it? I promise I won’t leave anything out.”

“Ah di Angelo, I would love to hear about your degenerate sexual activity another time,” said Octavian, playing it cool. “But I do wonder. How hard is it for Nico to resist having a taste of his boy toy?” His attention shifts back to Percy. “Don’t you worry that he may one day decide to take a bite out of you? I mean, I know I would if I was in your place.” He stands from his chair. “It must suck because I know for a fact that Bryce has, I mean, he did have good taste when it comes to choosing his meals.”

It was haunting in a way, because he has wondered about these things when he first learned Nico was a ghoul weeks ago. How is Nico able to resist himself when he’s around Percy, especially when they were intimate in something as simple as kissing to something as passionate as being vulnerable and exposed with each other behind closed doors. His mind used to go into dark places and would wonder if Nico only likes him because of how appealing he looks and is waiting for the right moment to eat him up.

Octavian waits for a reaction but Percy narrows his eyes and his mouth forms a thin line. Chiron enters the dining area. “I bet you two must be finished if you have time to stand around and bicker. Also Mr. Augur I would appreciate it if you don’t distract my employees,” Octavian dramatically rolls his eyes. Percy internally sighs with relief. As long as Chiron is around hopefully Octavian keeps his comments to a minimum.

25 minutes goes by and Octavian hasn’t said a word while Percy, Nico, and Chiron finished closing up shop. Percy had a feeling he was just biding his time until he can get another snarky comment in to pass the time until Reyna came back from whatever she was doing. It was surprising he kept to himself ever since Chiron came out of his office. Maybe he has some level of respect towards the elder ghoul? “Lover boy, I’m done with my cup,” said Octavian. Percy gritted his teeth and took the cup to the sink to get it washed.

“So, what was it like for you to participate in one of Bryce’s games and survive?” The cup slips from Percy’s fingers and lands with a clatter in the sink. “I mean, I think it would be a great story to tell your human friends. You would be all over the news for days on end,” Octavian continued. Percy felt his skin crawl with cold chills as his hands shook violently. “But unfortunately you couldn't save yourself, and you needed your street rat boyfriend to do it for you-” “When will you ever know when to shut the fuck up?!” Percy turns his head over his shoulder to see Nico in Octavian’s face.

“Nico-” Chiron began but was cut off. “You have no idea what he’s been through! And you have the gall to twist the knife in his still fresh wounds from that night! Consider yourself lucky that Bryce didn’t target you after you kicked him off your mediocre gang!” Nico’s mouth twists into a knowing smile. “I’m sure he would have made up a very special game dedicated just for you if you didn’t amuse him.”

Chiron puls Nico away by the shoulder. “Nico refrain from Octavian and finish closing up,” He spoke calmly, but there was steel in his voice. “And Octavian I would appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself and allow my employees to finish their job in peace.” Percy expected for Octavian to talk back but was surprised that he just shrugs. “Whatever.” _‘That’s all that it took?!’_ He thought angrily.

The cafe was cleaned up and ready to go for tomorrow and Percy was eager to head home. “I’ll see you Saturday,” Percy said to Chiron as he made his way to the door. “Where do you think you’re going?” Octavian called. “He’s going home dick weed,” Nico said. “And so am I.” “Oh no, this won’t do,” said Octavian. He stands up from his seat and spreads his arms wide. “I would like to have witnesses to my request for Reyna, just so she would think twice before attempting to back out.” Nico laughs and shakes his head. “You’re so full of shit.”

“Mr. Augur,” Chiron began. “Nico and Percy are by no means-” He was cut off by the bell ringing from the front door of the cafe. Reyna Ramirez steps in dressed in a black trench coat and leather gloves, her hair tied in its usual braid. She scanned the room in stoic silence. Even when her attention fell on Octavian she remained stone faced. “Octavian,” she greets in a flat tone.

“Reyna, it’s been a long time-”  
“I know why you’re here and the answer is still no.”  
The corner of Octavian’s lips turn down displeased. “I don’t understand why you refuse to take up my request. If you think you’re so much better than me the why won’t you face me once more?” “You still haven’t given up your wounded pride, haven’t you?” Reyna continued. “The only reason you’re so desperate for another rematch is because of that childish resentment of being beaten more times than I could count.”

Octavian slams his fist through the table, splintering the wood into pieces. Percy jumps from the sudden outburst, Nico rolls his eyes and tsks, Chiron just sighs deeply. Octavian was silent for a few seconds, then his lips turn up into a smirk. “Fine. Fine. You win, as always.” He throws his hands up. “I’ve wasted almost four years trying to convince you. I don’t why I even bothered.” He walks past Reyna while making a big show that he was leaving. “Maybe you're right and I am simply no match for you. Or maybe,” His grin stretches wider. “You’re afraid you’ve weakened after all these years after leaving your sister’s gang behind.”

Reyna raises an unamused eyebrow. “Really?” “Oh, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” said Octavian. “After all, it seems gradual weakness runs in your family. Especially on your father’s side.” Percy noticed a fire ignite in Reyna’s dark eyes. It wasn’t the same kind of contempt he saw whenever she would look at him, it was something else entirely. “Octavian,” Nico said, his voice threaded with warning. “Mr. Augur I believe that is enough,” Chiron said sternly.

“So it’s actually true?” Octavian mocked. “That your father was so weak and pathetic that he cannibalized his own wife to compensate-” In a blur Octvian was smashed into the wall creating cracks in the foundation. Reyna held him tightly by the throat, her kakugan eyes blazed with fury. “Heh, touchy subject?” Octavian laughed and then gagged when Reyna gripped his throat harder. “How about -gah!- you save it for the rematch?” He choked out. The bastard was still grining maniacally.

“Reyna,” said Chiron, “Let him go. Don’t let his words get to you like this.” “You should listen to your boss,” Octavian teased. “You don’t want to -ack!- do something you’ll regret.” After a long pause Reyna finally releases him. He collapses and coughs harshly, but he still wore that smug smile. “So, if you want to redeem your father’s dignity, then I suggest we fight it out on the 24th of August. How does that sound?”

Reyna stares down at Octavian, her hands clenched so tightly Percy noticed a droplet of blood leak from the fingers of her left hand. “What do you wager?” she answered. Octavian stands up and straightens his back. “If you win you’ll never have to hear from me ever again. If I win,” His smile grew wider. “You will join my gang as my subordinate. No exceptions.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was a bit shorter than usual


	4. Chapter 4

“Reyna, you can’t seriously be considering this?!” Nico exclaimed. “Oh di Angelo,” Octavian said smugly. “Are you worried that Reyna has no chance against me? I’m surprised by the sudden lack of confidence in your friend.” Nico ignores Octavian and turns to reyna, his eyes wide with desperation. “Since when do you care what this asshole says?” He chides. “Forget him and his stupid fight. You’ll only be giving him what he wants if you say yes.”

Reyna’s kakugan eyes flicker to Nico. Percy notices a look he once saw in Annabeth’s eyes when she figured out Nico’s true self. He saw resolve in Reyna’s eyes. She holds out a hand to Octavian. He takes her hand and gives it a firm shake. “Then it’s settled.” “You can’t be serious!?” Nico exclaimed. His head whips around to Chiron. “You’re not going to let her go through with this are you?!” he pleads. “Reyna has made her choice,” said Chiron. Octavian’s smirks. “Yes Nico. You should respect her decision. She will need the support later.”

He heads to the front door and opens it and he turns before he walks out. “I’ll let you know about the details about the time and place in a few days. Be ready. I want you in top condition.” He leaves and the door closes behind him with a ding from the bell above. The empty cafe was silent for a good few seconds. Nico was the first to break the quiet trance .“What the hell?! I can’t believe you of all people gave in to Octavian Augur! What is wrong with you?!” “Accepting this rematch is the only way for him to finally shut up about it,” Reyna said evenly with her stoic demeanor put back in place. “So it’s not because of what he said about your father then?” Nico challenged.

Reyna’s eyes subtlety narrowed, the black of her kakugan faded away from the whites of her eyes and the ruby red of the irises turned darker until it became a deep brown. “Does it matter?” She asks. She turns on her heel and heads to the back towards Chiron’s office. The sound of a door opening and closing sounded through the empty building. “You two can go home now,” said Chiron. “I’ll clean up the broken table.”

Nico sighs through his nose and glares up at Chiron. He goes behind the front counter and takes his and Percy’s bags from the bottom shelf. “C’mon Percy, I’ll walk you home.” He takes him by the hand and together they leave Olympus Garden. “What just happened?” Percy asked bewildered. “A mess,” Nico said bitterly through his teeth. “A huge mess.” They weave past the pedestrians as they head closer to Central Park. Percy sends a quick text to his mom to let her know he’s coming home a bit late.

The events that occurred earlier tonight kept racing in Percy’s mind in a cluster of confusion. What kind of rematch is Reyna participating in? Where did Octavian learn about her dad? Is what he said really true? Percy thinks back to when Octavian said that Reyna’s father apparently cannibalized who he assumed to be Reyna’s mother. It sounds terrifying and disturbing that a ghoul would eat it’s own kind, let alone a loved one. But why?

The two boys finally arrive at Percy’s apartment complex. Nico hands Percy’s bag before he climbs up the steps to the door. “I’ll meet you at your window,” he says as he gives a quick peck to Percy’s lips. He waves as he runs down the street to circle the complex and disappears behind the building. Percy enters inside and climbs up the flights of stairs to get to his floor. He unlocks the door to his apartment and enters quietly inside. Sally isn’t home from work tonight so Percy has the place to himself for a couple of hours.

He toes his work shoes off and nudges them near the shoe rack by the door and makes his way to his bedroom. He opens the door and tosses his bag on his bed before he walks up to the window where Nico was waiting outside on the fire escape. “Mom’s not home yet,” Percy commented as Nico slips inside. He sits on Percy’s bed without a word and stares broodingly at the floor.

“So…” Percy says, not sure how he should approach the inevitable conversation. Nico just sighs and buries his face in his hands. “It’s not my place to tell you Reyna’s life story, but you do have a right to know some parts for context of what you’ve witnessed.” Percy sits besides Nico on the bed and waits patiently for his explanation. “From what Reyna has told me,” Nico begins. “She and her older sister Hylla formed a girl’s only gang years ago. Octavian’s brother’s gang were their rivals.”

“Once every month a fight club would be hosted in a secret place outside of New York City a few miles away by other ghoul gangs. Octavian would always challenge Reyna and she would beat him every time. And it infuriated him.” “Reyna said it has something to do with his pride,” said Percy. “Yeah,” said Nico. “Reyna said that from their interactions she can tell he’s power hungry and he values strength more than anything. But he’s also a hypocrite. He’s a liar and a cheat, so much so that he killed his own brother to usurp his leadership from his gang about 4 years ago.”

“Reyna left her sister’s gang around the same time Octavian stole his brother’s leadership. And ever since he’s been pestering her to have a rematch.” Percy was taken aback by the revelation and it comes to show how truly ignorant he is of the ghoul world he’s indirectly a part of. “So Octavian’s bargain to have Reyna join his gang if she loses is out of spite?” “Spite, yes,” said Nico. “And to humiliate her to inflate his ego. It’s all about wanting power over her.”

Percy ponders this for a moment. As much of a weasel Octavian is, he is someone with sinister intentions. Even if he were human, this is a person people need to watch out for.“Well, now what?” Percy asks. Nico just shrugs. “I don’t know. But this is something you don’t need to worry about.” “Are you worried Reyna might lose?” Nico pauses for a few seconds before speaking again. “I would be lying if I said I not concerned.” Percy puts his arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. “Because if she loses, you’ll be losing a family member, right?” Nico goes silent again and just buries his face into Percy’s shoulder.

*****

Later that week on Sunday, Percy receives a call from Chiron around 6:00 am. He fumbles groggily for his phone but realized it was coming from his burner phone in his dresser. He gets up from bed and stumbles to his dresser across his room and opens his shirt drawer and digs around. He finds the burner phone and answers

“Hello?”  
“Percy, do you have plans for today?”  
“I just woke up.”  
“Well, could you please come in to Olympus Garden?”

Percy sits down on the floor and rubs the sleep from his eyes. “Did someone call in?” “No.” said Chiron. “This is in regards to your training. Dress up in your uniform but bring a change of clothes you’d be comfortable in and can easily move around. Keep this phone with you.” Chiron hangs up and Percy was left astonished. He was going to start training so soon? This was...exciting! He quickly gets dressed, brushes his teeth and fixes his hair as best he could. He packs some gym shorts, a navy blue tank top, a pair of worn sneakers and his burner phone.

Percy finds Sally sitting at the dining table dressed in her work clothes with coffee in hand. “You’re up early,” she commented “I got called in,” said Percy as he makes a beeline to the kitchen. “Really? That doesn’t seem to happen often,” Sally commented. “I guess someone called in sick,” said Percy. He sticks a couple pieces of bread into the toaster and pushes the lever down to start toasting. “Oh, I should mention that I booked an appointment for you with the therapist Dr. Shelby. You’ll get to see her next month.” “Ok. Cool.” Percy said. “Have your nightmares gotten any worse?” Sally asked.

“No,” Percy said without missing a beat. “They’ve been the same for the past few days.” “Ok.” Sally gets up from the table and pads over to where Percy was leaning against the counter. “I want you to know that you can still talk to me if you want. It doesn’t have to be about the nightmares, it could be about how you’re feeling right now.” Percy smiles and nods. “I know.” Sally smiles back and places a gentle hand on his cheek. The toaster dings and the two pieces of toast pop up crisp brown.

“I got to go.” Percy takes his toast and kisses his mom goodbye. He descends down the apartment stairs and heads out the door to the streets of the Upper Eastside of Manhattan. He casually strolls by past the other people rushing to get to work early while he ate his toast. The burner phone rings in his bag and Percy fishes it out to answer. “Hello?” “Percy, I forgot to tell you,” said Chiron. “Don’t enter through the front door of the cafe. Go to the back.” The line cuts out and Percy was left dumbfounded.

He makes it to Midtown and approaches Olympus Garden. He circles around to an alleyway between the cafe and another shop and walks through it. He turns a corner and sees Chiron there waiting behind the cafe. “I’m here,” Percy announced. “Ah, good,” said Chiron. “Go inside and change quickly. Leave you bag and clothes in my office.” He opens the back door and Percy goes inside and heads to his office. He quickly changes out of his uniform into his more comfortable clothes and shoes and put his bag with his uniform inside behind Chiron’s desk.

He quietly leaves the office and exits through the back door. “I’m ready.” “Good,” said Chiron. “Follow me if you don’t mind.” Chiron walks down towards the end of the alleyway and Percy follows close behind. They merge with the flow of pedestrian traffic down the sidewalk. New York is still waking up so the mass crowd of people has swelled up just yet..

“This way,” Chiron motions Percy towards the 57 Street subway station and they descend down underground. They pay for their passes and enter past the gate to get to the platform. “Where exactly are we going?” Percy asks. “Wait and you’ll see,” said Chiron. The subway train approaches and both Percy and Chiron step on with the other passengers filing in. They sit down at the available seats and wait for the train to get going.

The subway train lurched forward and gained traction as it sped down the tunnel. After a few sitting through a few stops Percy looks up at the digital route map above the sliding doors and he realized they were taking the route heading to Lower Manhattan. What’s in Lower Manhattan that has to do with training? Few more stops go by and Chiron nudges Percy for him to finally stand up. They leave the train car and step onto the platform. “This way,” Chiron heads towards the end of the subway tunnel.

“Wait, we can’t go in there!” Percy hissed. “No one’s going to care to notice,” Chiron said calmly. “No, I mean that we’re going to get killed by the next train!” The train starts to wheel out and Chiron grabs Percy by the arm and drags him into the tunnel just when the last car slides out. “Run quickly,” he instructs as Percy struggled to catch up behind him. In the distance he can see two pin prick lights coming closer and closer with every second passing. “Chiron!” Percy cried out in a panic. “We’re almost there!” Chiron yelled. He stops abruptly near a crumbled hole in the wall of the tunnel and jumps in. “Hurry!” Percy hurriedly scrambles inside and a few moments later the subway train rushes by.

“C’mon,” said Chiron. “We’re almost there.” Percy takes a deep breath and follows Chiron out of the hole and they continue to run down the track. A few yards down another set of pin prick light start to come up and Percy felt his heart leap into his chest. “Over here!” Chiron called. He waved Percy over towards a maintenance door covered in red restriction tape and pries it open. “Hurry!” Percy rushes inside and Chiron follows closely behind and shuts the door. He takes out his phone and turns the flash light mode on and motions Percy down the dark tunnel.

The grungy brick walls shake with the train passing by as Percy and Chiron walk down the dark maintenance tunnel. Percy’s shoes squelched from the dirty pipe water pooling on the floor, the entire place smelled like the sewer. About a mile in he finds himself in an open space like a cavern, it looks like an abandoned subway lobby. Percy’s aware that there are many abandoned subway tunnels and platforms in New York, some that are unknown. Chiron walks around the perimeter of the of the lobby turning on camping lights hanging from the walls, the chipped tiles and grime illuminated from the orange glow.

“Your training will begin today,” said Chiron after he turned on the last lamp. “We’re training here?” Percy asked. “Of course,” said Chiron. “I figured we would need a secure place and this is the best area to do so. For now we will train every Sunday and once school starts for you in a few weeks we will make adjustments to fit your schedule.” Percy nods enthusiastically and shoulders his bag off his back onto the floor. “Ok so, what do we start with? What’s the first lesson?” Chiron smiles and approaches Percy and slaps him, not too hard to leave a red mark on his face but enough to shock him. “Ow! What the hell!?” “The first lesson is to test your reflexes.”

*****

Nico sits with Annabeth, Grover, and Grover’s girlfriend Juniper in the livingroom of Annabeth’s apartment. She wanted to get them together to plan Percy’s 19th birthday that will be coming up in a couple of weeks. “I want this to be a surprise party so what will be the best place to host it?” Annabeth asks. “We can do the Big House Deli,” Grover suggested. “It’s his favorite restaurant.” “Good suggestion,” said Annabeth. “Any other ideas we can throw out?” Juniper raises her hand. “I think we can have a nice picnic in Central Park.” Annabeth nods thoughtfully. “Nico?”

Nico takes a moment to think. “I like Grover’s idea. We can convince Percy’s mom to take him to the Big House on his birthday and we can prepare before they show up.” Annabeth’s gray eyes light up. “I like that. I can tell Percy that I’ll be planning the party at a later time and when he shows up at the Big House he would be completely thrown off!” She claps her hands together. “This is perfect!”

Annabeth gets out a pen and notebook and starts writing down assignments for Grover, Juniper, Nico, and herself. “I’m sure the Big House can do reserved seating so I’ll call the place and make arrangements. Grover and Juniper can take care of getting the cake, and of course it has to be blue. Nico…” She looks pointedly at Nico. “I think you should be with Percy and Sally, since this would be the first time you’ll be spending his birthday.” Nico nods. “Ok then. Sounds good.”

Grover stands up from the couch and stretches his arms out. “Wish Juni and I can stick around longer but we have to head to the flower shop and open up by 10 am. See you around Annie.” Annabeth walks the couple to the front door and they say their goodbyes. “I guess I should go too,” said Nico. “Actually I want to talk to you about something,” said Annabeth.

She walks across the living room and sits back down on the sofa across from where Nico was sitting in the arm chair. She stares at him with narrowed inquisitive eyes, her hands folded in her lap, her feet crossed at the ankles. “I don’t wish to offend you or for you to feel threatened. I just want to talk.” “About what?” Nico asks, sensing something was up. Annabeth’s lips thinned before speaking. “About you being a ghoul.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long to update. I've had some issues with my laptop and it took longer than it should to write this chapter. Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long


	5. Chapter 5

Nico felt his breath hitch in his throat the moment Annabeth’s words left her lips. How did she find out? How did he give himself away? He hasn’t interacted with Annabeth often for her to come to the conclusion that he's a ghoul. Could Percy have…?

No. No he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t carelessly risk having someone find out Nico’s true nature, because he would get in trouble with the Doves for intentionally keeping a ghoul’s identity a secret. But how did Annabeth figure it out? Nico forces the panic below his sternum and says innocently, “That’s a serious accusation. What makes you think I’m a ghoul?” Annabeth’s eyes turn to steel as they glared into Nico’s. “Ever since Percy was almost killed by Kellie, some of the circumstances before and during the event didn’t add up.”

“First off, you told Percy to stay away from Kellie as if you knew she was a danger to him. And coincidentally she turned out to be the Seductress. Also, it was a miracle Percy even survived from being eaten and was saved by some unknown stranger.” Annabeth holds up two fingers. “My only conclusions were that either (A. You knew Kellie was a ghoul and for whatever reason you kept that to yourself or (B. You yourself are a ghoul.”

“And what made you settle on the latter conclusion?” Nico questions. “I asked Percy. His reaction told me the truth.” Nico’s eyes involuntarily widen and Annabeth’s lips twitched, threatening to quirk up in triumph. A pang of betrayal echoed in Nico’s chest, but he immediately quashed it down. It wasn’t Percy’s fault, he didn’t do it voluntarily. But the fact that another human now knows his true identity doesn’t help settle the quiet panic he’s containing in himself.

He sighs heavily through his nose and hangs his head for dramatic effect. “Well, I guess there’s no use in hiding it anymore.” He lifts up his head and activates his kakugan eyes and watches with satisfaction as Annabeth immediately seizes up. She abruptly stands from the sofa and quickly backs away towards the bookshelf to her right. “So what do you plan on doing now Annabeth?” Nico questions. “Call the Doves? Are they waiting outside at this moment? Are you so heartless that you would betray your best friend just to have one less ghoul left in this God forsaken world?!”

“I haven’t told the investigators!” Annabeth cried out. “Truth be told, I did consider ratting you out for Percy’s sake. But I want to know for sure, do you genuinely care for him?” “Why do you care?” Nico spat. “What does it matter if I care about him or not? I’m just another cold blooded monster with a black hole for a heart in the eyes of you humans!” Annabeth leaned away from the bookshelf and straightened out her back. “It’s true. I’m just like the others. I hate you ghouls, because one of you tore my mother to pieces.”

Her gaze lowers to the cream colored carpet. “My mother, Athena Chase, was a Special Class Investigator. She was one of the best and yet she died in her line of duty.” Nico scoffs. “You expect me to feel pity for the people who slaughter us and threaten our lives everyday? Doves like your mother killed my entire family and many other families, and you expect me to feel sorry for you?!” “I don’t want your pity!” Annabeth snapped. “I just want to understand! Like I said, I could have alerted the CCG a long time ago when my assumptions were just that. But I didn’t want to be the one to take away Percy’s happiness if he already knew what you are.”

“If he found out and he stayed with you despite knowing, then it must mean he really loves you.” Annabeth’s features softened, her shoulders loosened, and her hands unclenched. “I want to know if you truly feel the same way about him.” All of Nico’s anger dissipated. HIs eyes shift back to normal and he allows himself to relax. “I course I do.” He said. “I would give up everything for him. If he wants my beating heart I’ll give it to him.”

Annabeth’s slowly nods her head, her blonde curls fall past her shoulders and frame her face with each shake of her head. “Ok. I have no other choice but to trust you.” “Heh, that’s dangerous,” Nico says with a smirk. “I’m well aware of it,” Annabeth said firmly. “I’m risking myself the death penalty for keeping your idenitty a secret if I’m ever found out. But of course that doesn’t mean I still can't go to the CCG to turn you over.” She takes a brave step towards Nico, keeping her gaze locked with his. “If I find out you’re a danger to Percy’s well being I will contact the ghoul investigators.”

Nico raises an eyebrow. “And what about that talk about not wanting to be responsible in taking away his happiness?” “Not at the cost of his life,” said Annabeth. “I don’t know what kind of skeletons you have in your closet, Nico. For all I know you used to be a binge eater or something far worse. If your past catches up to you and Percy gets caught in the crossfire, I won’t have any of that.”

Nico hates to admit it to himself but couldn’t help but feel Annabeth was right with her concerns. So far Percy has been put in danger twice and has only been saved in the nick of time. There’s no telling if another situation were to come up like before if Nico could even save him next time. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again,” said Nico. “I promise I’ll protect him with my life.” Annabeth crosses her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow. “That’s a bold promise to keep. Hope you live up to it.”

*****

Percy was blinded by the late afternoon sun when he and Chiron ascended to the surface of Midtown Manhattan from the subway tunnels. It was like time was sucked into a vacuum in that abandoned subway lobby giving Percy vertigo. His body was aching and sore from the hours of training and his stomach pained with hunger. He could really go for a deli sandwich from the Big House right now. “Remember to practice throughout the week to keep your body strong,” said Chiron. “You can ask Nico or any of the others to help you.” “I’ll keep that in mind,” said Percy and hissed from the soreness in his shoulders.

Chiron reaches into his pocket and pulls out $15. “Go buy yourself something to eat,” he said as he handed Percy the money. “I didn’t think to tell you to bring snacks, I deeply apologize.” Percy thanks the elder ghoul and pockets the cash. They walk back to Olympus Garden and enter through the back of the cafe. Chiron heads upstairs to his apartment while Percy goes into Chiron’s office and changes out of his sweaty clothes into his work uniform. He winces with every movement of his joints as he changed. ‘This is good. It will all be worth it in the end.’

He packs his dirty clothes into his bag, zips it up, throws it over his back and exits the office. Just when he enters the narrow hallway Hazel almost runs face first into his chest. “Oh! Percy!” She exclaimed in surprise. “You’re coming in for the next shift?” “Oh, no. I don’t know if Chiron told you, but he was training me today. I had to leave my apartment in my uniform so my mom doesn’t get suspicious.” said Percy. “Oh. I see.”

Hazel tucks a loose curl of hair behind her ear. “Nico told me about you wanting to train for self defense. If you need any advice or help you can let me know.” “Ok, thanks.” Percy smiles and turns around to head down the hallway to the back of the cafe, but was held back by Hazel’s hand grabbing the back of his vest. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Hazel shifted her weight between her feet and twisted her hands together. “I’m sorry if I ever unintentionally talked down to you or made you feel like you were weak. Just because you’re human doesn’t mean-” “Hazel, it’s fine,” said Percy. “You haven’t done anything wrong. But thank you for thinking of me.”

Hazel’s shoulders relaxed and she let out a tiny sigh of relief. “Ok. I wish you luck for your future progress in training!” “Thanks Hazel. Percy turns sideways so Hazel could squeeze by to get to the storage room past Chiron’s office and he leaves through the back door. Time for a late lunch.

*****

The atmosphere was...tense that Tuesday morning at Olympus Garden. It wasn’t the usual strained energy Percy felt whenever he was around Reyna where there was mutual animosity between them. For the first time in a few weeks he felt nervous around her. Or more accurately, he felt nervous for her.

They work in silence as usual, unless it’s to ask to take the next order or to get more coffee beans from the back. At around 11:24 am Percy finally relents and dares to ask, “Are you ok?” Reyna glares at Percy from the concern of her eye and her attention darts back to making a customer’s pita sandwich. “What do you mean?” she says in a clipped tone. That familiar feeling of infuriation ignited back to life in the pit of Percy’s stomach but he stamped it out with as much willpower he could muster. “Are you ok from what happened last week? With Octavian?”

Reyna’s face remained impassive but the bread knife she held sawed through the pita sandwich with more force than necessary. “My well being is none of your concern,” she said. “Now go take care of table 7. It’s in need of clean up.” Percy clenched his hands into fists and marched around the counter to pick up the dishes from table 7. He takes a deep breath as he stacks them on his tray and fast walks to the sink and places the dishes into the soapy tub.

“I was trying to be nice,” he huffs. “I don’t need a human’s charity,” Reyna hissed. She wraps up the pita sandwich and slaps it onto a plate. “Don’t pretend you care.” Percy watches from behind his shoulder as Reyna walked to the dining area to serve the poor customer their abused sandwich.

She was right in some sense. Percy doesn’t personally care for Reyna. But he cares in another way, because she’s someone important to Nico. Despite the disdain he feels towards her, if Reyna were to disappear Percy would feel the absence.

Percy finishes up washing the dishes and set them on the drying board. He turns to the counter and takes a customer’s order for a dark turkish coffee. While he brews the coffee he watches Reyna in his peripherals. When she comes back from the dining area Percy asks for a restock of napkins. Reyna sternly nods her head and heads to the storage in the back. Percy follows quietly and quickly slips through the door when she enters.

Reyna’s head turns sharply, her braid whipping around her shoulder. “Why did you follow me here?” “I asked about you being ok is because of Nico,” Percy said. “I know he’s worried about you. And I would assume you haven’t spoken with him since last week.” Reyna narrowed her eyes. “What do you know about me and Nico? Are you so arrogant to assume our relationship just because you’re his lover and you think know what’s good for him?”

“I’m not saying that at all,” Percy growled through gritted teeth. “It’s apparent you’re protective of him since you’ve attempted to kill me before and threatend for me to stay away from him. I’m surprised you haven’t tried to drive a wedge between us in the beginning.” Percy raises an inquisitive eyebrow. “Why haven’t you tried to nip our relationship in the bud from the start?” Reyna was silent, her mouth thinned into a tight line.

“I’ll be honest,” said Percy. “While I really hate they way you’ve been treating me, part of me understands the reasoning behind it. But if a human like me can look past Nico being a ghoul, then it must mean there is some hope for both human and ghoul kind. It sounds naive, but at least it’s a small step in the right direction, don’t you think?”

The storage room filled with quietness. Reyna closes her eyes and a sigh escapes her lips, breaking the deaf trance. “You’re right. Its is naive.” Her eyes open to reveal her kakugan. “The cycle of vengeance and bloodshed between humans and ghouls is too great. Despite my resentment to all of humankind, I at least understand we ourselves are also at fault in taking part of this cycle. But it is what we all must do to survive in this world.” She raises and hand and jabs her finger into Percy’s chest. “If you think because you accepted Nico into your life makes you some kind of hero, then forget about it. You think you see hope? I see a threat to our way of life.”


	6. Chapter 6

Percy’s shift comes to an end mid afternoon and he parts ways with Reyna from Olympus Garden. Luckily he doesn't need a escort for his morning shifts so he can walk home alone. He sighs tiredly and readjusts his bag as he weaves past pedestrians, Reyna’s words raced through his mind. ‘Am I truly a threat?’ Percy thought. _‘I know I haven’t done Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna any favors by getting myself kidnapped. It makes me wonder if-’_

Percy felt a hand clap down on his shoulder and a shock of adrenaline sent him reeling. His body whips around and he swings his arm to clock whoever touched him. The guy grabs his fist mid punch and it sent Percy into a panic until he realized who it was. “Hey, hey!” Shouted Octavian in surprise. “Chill the fuck out lover boy.” Percy jerks his hand away, his breath came out in rapid gasps, and his forehead broke into a cold sweat. “I-I’m sorry,” He wheezed. “Don’t...touch me like that out of nowhere.”

Octavian rolls his eyes. “Wow, how much of a pussy are you? No wonder you got taken by Bryce. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something. Let’s go somewhere.” Percy scoffs and turns on his heel. “I’m not falling for that. I’m going home.” Octavian grabs him by the elbow and pulls him back forcefully. “You don’t say no to me human,” Octavian hissed. “Now here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to Bryant Park where there are witnesses and I will make my request there if that’s alright with your delicate sensibilities.” Percy sighs begrudgingly and follows Octavian to the direction of Bryant Park.

After a few blocks they made it to the park and Octavian leads Percy to the Lowell Memorial Fountain. There were many visitors and tourists milling around making a bustle. For some reason this doesn’t make Percy feel any safer. “Ok so here’s the deal,” said Octavian. “Since I am a generous ghoul, I would like to personally invite you to see the match between Reyna and I August 20th.” Percy was taken aback. “Me? Why me?” “I thought it would be beneficial for you as a human to experience a piece of ghoul culture,” said Octavian. “It’s only fair for you to walk into our shoes for once.”

“What’s the catch?” Percy questions. From what he has observed, Octavian is the type who wants something in return of a favor. Octavian shugs innocently. “There is no catch. I thought you would enjoy seeing Reyna getting the shit kicked out of her. Oh and one other thing,” Octavian grinned sardonically. “When’s the next time Nico works his shift at Olympus Garden. I would like to tell him in person that it is mandatory for you to show up.” Percy takes a step back. “What happens if I don’t?” “Well, I may have to schedule a special event at the arena with you as the star. And lets just say it’s a first come first serve for a pre-show meal.”

Percy swallows thickly and fights against a cold shiver down his spine. He quickly composes himself to show he wasn’t too fazed by Octavian’s threat. “I’m capable of letting him know. I’ll be at the match.” The blonde makes a triumphant noise and nods his head assuredly. “Good.”

*****

“So he invited you to the match by threatening you?”  
“Pretty much.”  
Nico sighs through the phone. “I don’t know what Octavian is trying to plan here. I can try and talk him out of it or-” “It’s fine.” said Percy. “It’s just a glorified fight club. At least, I hope it is. Right?”

Nico sighs through his nose again as he leans against the appliance shelf in the storage room of the cafe. Annabeth’s words from a couple days ago echoed in his head _. ‘That’s a bold promise to keep. Hope you live up to it.’_ Why is the universe making it even harder to keep Percy out of harm's way? Is it too much to ask? “Listen, the match is going to be intense,” Nico began carefully. “It’s not like the UFC fights or boxing matches you see on TV. It’s similar, but way more brutal.”

“I can handle it.” Percy said definitely. “Percy-” “Nico please, don’t. I don’t...” Nico sucks in a breath through his teeth. “I’m not saying you're weak if that’s what you're thinking.” There was silence on the other end of the line. “Percy?”

“I’ll talk to you later.” The line cuts off and Nico felt his heart sink. He hangs up his phone and presses his fingers to his temples. “I can’t leave it like this,” He whispers, his voice wavered distraughtly. “I can’t. I can’t.” The rapping on the wooden door stirs Nico from his thoughts. The door handle turns and Hazel appears in the doorway. “Is everything ok?” “I-I don’t know,” Nico stammared. “I-I think Percy is mad at me! I don’t know what to do! How do I-” Hazel puts a hand up. “Calm down. What happened?”

Nico explains the conversation, about Octavian inviting Percy to the match and Nico trying to warn him about what it would entail. “And then he hung up,” Nico finished. “I didn’t mean to make him feel like he’s too weak to handle it. It’s just that the arena is no place for a human to be in the first place! The only humans there are either slaves of the wealthy spectators or fodder about to be torn apart as entertainment.”

Hazel clasps her hands together and takes a deep breath. “I understand your concerns. But I don’t think Percy is going to hate you for this.” “How can you be so sure?” Nico cries out in exasperation. “Are you an expert on how humans think?” “Are you?” Nico narrows his eyes. “Whatever. What do I do?”

“Well first things first,” said Hazel. “Is that we need to talk about this later.” She grabs Nico by the wrist and drags him out of the storage room back to the cafe floor. Standing at the front of the counter was Will and Lou Ellen. “Hey Neeks, what’s up!” Lou Ellen called cheerfully. “Not in the mood,” Nico grumbles. “Aw, is the little ball of darkness down in the dumps?” She teased. “Eat shit.” Lou Ellen’s face scrunches up in distaste. “Wow, little ball of darkness really is in a mood. We should come back another time Will.”

“C’mon Nico, what’s eating you,” Will coaxes. “Percy and Nico had a bit of a disagreement,” Hazel chimed in. “Now what you like to order?” Lou Ellen slams the counter, causing some of the customers to jump and stare. “Aw what?! You can’t just leave us with that! I want the details!” “Lou, I don’t need you to insert yourself into my business,” Nico growled. “Aw, but it’s what friends do.”

“This is the first time we’ve heard about you having a rough patch with Percy,” said Will. “Maybe we, or well, I can help.” Lou Ellen scoffs in mock offence. “Well it looks like I’m not needed. Hazel, I want the blackest coffee you got. And a pita sandwich to go.” Hazel writes up the order and Lou Ellen gives her her debit card. “So, did this happen recently?” Will questioned. “Yeah,” Nico answered as he came around the counter to clean up a table. “What was it about?” “Just...Percy got himself pulled into the schemes of this guy I know.” Nico said carefully. In the corner of his eye, he watches Hazel bring Lou Ellen her order.

“Who’s the guy?”  
“An old acquaintance lets just say.”  
Will’s eyebrows furrow. “What does Percy have to do with him?” “Percy thinks he can handle him, but he doesn’t know him like I do.” said Nico as he walked back behind the front counter. “Is this acquaintance trouble?” Nico pauses for a moment, chewing his lower lip. “He’s someone to be wary of.” Will makes an upset noise in the back of his throat. “Nico I think you should talk to the police-” “Police won’t help.”

Will shakes his head and sighs, his blonde waves bounce limply. “Listen. I know you don’t like to talk about your past and there’s probably some things I still don’t know about you. But, there’s nothing wrong with asking for help. You don’t have to do everything yourself.” Nico just shrugs. “I’ll figure something out. Don’t worry.” Will hums. “At least talk with Percy first. Make your feelings and concerns clear.” “Sure.” Will tells Nico goodbye and he and Lou Ellen head out of the cafe.

_‘If only you knew what I had to deal with. But if you did, would you recoil in horror?’_

*****

Percy practices some of the dodging moves Chiron has taught him last Sunday. He hopes there would be more opportunities for him to train in the future. Chiron is trying to feel out the schedule so Percy could get more one on one training. He might have to come up with an elaborate story for Sally when he starts showing up with bruises soon.

His thoughts wander to his conversation with Nico from earlier. Was he a bit too harsh hanging up on him like that? He was only worried, but it reminded Percy of how useless he is and he needed a moment to let the feeling pass. He needed to remind himself of his limitations and that they can be worked around. CCG investigators do it all the time, Jason must have trained for years to get to where he’s at. Percy may not be as good as him but he still has a shot.

While he was practicing in his room he hears a knock on the window. He turns to see Nico outside on the dark fire escape still dressed in his work uniform. He walks to the window and lifts it open. “What’s up?” Nico looks up with somber eyes. “Are you still mad?” “No. Not anymore.” He motions for Nico to come inside and the young boy scrambles in. “I’m sorry if what I said upset you,” Nico said. “I’m afraid Octavian is going to do something to you and I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“I understand,” said Percy. “I guess I overreacted a little. I just…” Percy shakes his head. “I don’t want to be a burden on your conscious. I know it won’t be easy for me to survive in the ghoul world and that’s why I want to learn how to fight for myself.” Nico hums in response. “I know.” He wraps his arms around Percy’s waist and rests his head against his collarbone. “I know.” Percy buries his nose into Nico’s raven hair and pulls his closer, the familiar spell of dark turkish coffee gave him some comfort.

“Is it ok if I can spend the night with you? Would your mom mind?” Percy smiles softly. “Of course you can. And my mom would be fine with it as long as we’re fully clothed.” Nico pulls away red faced and Percy laughs. “Those were her words not mine!”

****

_Reyna coward in her sister Hylla’s arms. The rain pours from the steel clouded skies drenching them and sending violent cold shivers convulsing in their muscles. The sounds of flesh tearing and bones crunching echoed loudly through the downpour. The dark outline of papa was bent over mama’s body, chewing into her meat and her lifeless kagune. Lighting strikes and for a split second the shadows of the trees stretch out like long contorted fingers reaching for Reyna’s feet._

_“Hylla, I’m scared,” Reyna whimpered. “What if he eats us next?” Hylla just stares ahead, her jaw set and her hands wound tight on Reyna’s shoulders. “I won’t let him,” She hissed. “I won’t let him.”_

 

“Reyna?”

The memory of that night blinks away from Reyna’s mind. She looks to Frank, his features obscured by his chineese dragon mask, but his concern was made clear even from the bustle of late night Manhattan crawling below them from the rooftops. “I’m fine,” She says evenly. “Are you still thinking about the match? Do you think you’ll be prepared by then?” Reyna inhales through her nose and the sigh escaping from her lips sounds like a snake’s hiss. “I know Octavian has something up his sleeve. I’m just preparing myself for the worst.”

“Nico told me you accepted because he mentioned your father. How did he find out about that?” Reyna stares down at her mask, the silver sheen of the wolf mask illuminates from the city lights. “Its doesn’t matter,” She said as she puts the mask on. “The only thing I want to prove in this fight is that I’m not my father.”


	7. Chapter 7

_Percy sits at the picnic table swinging his legs and practically jumping in his seat. Blue balloons were tapped to the table, streamers wrapped around the trunks of the nearby trees, Annabeth and Grover sat beside him singing happy birthday while his mom brought out his birthday cake covered in blue icing with the number 12 candles lit up. Sally set the cake down and Percy hoped it was filled with blueberry jam this year. “Make a wish,” Sally said. Percy closes his eyes shut and wishes for a great year and blows out his candles._

_Annabeth, Grover, and Sally cheer and clap while Percy beamed. “Alright, would you like to cut the first piece?” Sally asked as she handed him the cake knife. “Yeah!” Percy takes the cake knife and saws into the blue pastry. As he cuts through he noticed some red jam leaking out of the cake. He frowns disappointed, but his expression changed when he took a closer look at the blade of the cake knife._

_The red liquid wasn’t thick like strawberry jam, it didn’t even smell like strawberries. It was a metallic scent that made Percy’s stomach turn uneasily. “Mom, there’s something wrong with the cake.” He looks up and the knife slips from his fingers. Sally, Grover, and Annabeth were on the ground, their bodies eviscerated and dismembered, their eyes wide and their mouths frozen with silent screams._

_“You want to protect yourself from the wolves,” said a voice. Percy turns his head and sees Lee Fletcher sitting side him, his head rested on the table next to the bleeding birthday cake. “But can you even protect the ones you love?” Dark figures emerged from the trees and began dragging the bodies of his mother and friends away. Percy screams and runs after the monsters. “No! Stop! Give them Back! Stop…”_

Percy jerks awake from the knocking on his bedroom door. Sally comes inside with a lit candle sitting in a blue cupcake. “Hey sweetheart,” She said. “Happy 19th birthday.” “Thanks mom,” Percy said as he sat up from bed with a shaky smile. Sally eyebrows furrowed with concern. “What’s the matter? Did you have a nightmare?”

“Y-Yeah,” said Percy. “But it’s nothing to worry about.” Sally sits on the edge of Percy’s bed and places the cupcake in Percy’s hands.  
“Do you want to talk about?”  
“No. Not now”  
“Alright. At least make a wish, honey.”

Percy closes his eyes and thinks about what he could wish for this year. No more nightmares? Hope he and Nico have a lasting relationship? Surprisingly, Reyna came into mind. The match is in a couple of days and honestly, Percy’s apprehensive about it. Even if he and Reyna don’t get along she doesn’t deserve to be taken from the family she made in Olympus Garden if she loses to Octavian. It won’t feel right if she’s no longer there. ‘I wish Reyna wins the fight against Octavian.’ It sounds fruitless, maybe even childish, but Percy is willing to use his birthday wish for Reyna as he blows out his candle.

Percy follows Sally to the dining room and is greeted with a waffle breakfast. Blue colored waffles, dripping with blueberry syrup, topped with whipped cream embedded with blueberries, and crispy bacon with eggs. And sitting at the table was Nico di Angelo. “Happy birthday Percy,” Nico says. Percy runs around the table and gives Nico a kiss full on the lips. “Did you and mom conspire to make this happen?” “I don't know what would make you say that?” Nico said innocently.

Percy, Nico, and Sally sit down and serve themselves some waffles. “You’re only eating one waffle Nico?” Sally asks. “Yeah, I’m light eater,” said Nico who gives a subtle wink to Percy. Percy smiles around his fork as he continues to eat his breakfast. “Remind me tomorrow that we need to go shopping for school supplies,” said Sally. “First day of college starts in a week.” “Sounds exciting,” said Nico. “Oh that’s right. You’ll be a senior this year.” said Sally with a smile. “You’re one step closer to going to college as well.” Nico takes a small blue of his waffle. “High school has been a surreal experience. I think my best memories come from the friends I made there and I’m very grateful for those experiences.”

Sally places a hand to her chest. “Oh, sweetheart.” Percy slips his hand into Nico’s from under the table. He gives a gentle squeeze and Nico squeezes back. “So, what’s the plan for the day?” “Well,” said Sally. “I think we can go see a movie then go to the Big House afterward. How does that sound?” “Sounds great. Are we meeting Annabeth and Grover at the theatre?” Nico pulls Percy from his seat by the hand. “They said they’ll meet us at the Big House later.” Sally gets up from the table and says she’ll be getting ready. “We’ll wait outside,” said Nico and he rushes out of the apartment, probably to go behind the building and throw up the waffles he ate Percy thinks.

Percy, Nico, and Sally walk to the nearest movie theatre on the Upper East Side and they buy tickets to the newest action movie. It wasn’t that great, but now Percy has something to laugh about later. They take the subway to Midtown and walk the rest of the way to the Big House. They enter the restaurant and Percy can see Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Piper, Jason, and Leo sitting at a large table near the back. Balloons were tied to the chairs and presents sat with a cake box sat at the end of the table. Annabeth looks up and she makes a few gestures to get everyone’s attention. They all stand and shout “Happy birthday,” from across the restaurant.

“Wow, you guys,” Percy said and he couldn’t help but laugh. He makes his way towards the table with Nico and Sally trailing behind him. “Were you surprised?” Annabeth teased. “Not much, but I’m still very grateful you guys are here,” said Percy. “C’mon birthday boy,” said Piper as she took his hand and dragged him to the front to order.

Everyone puts down their order their and they go back to the table to sit and wait. “How’s your day been so far?” Jason asks. “It’s been good,” said Percy. “Went to see a movie earlier with Nico and my mom.” “Which one?” Percy explains the movie and everyone went “Oh!” with recognition. “I heard it wasn’t that great,” said Annabeth. “It’s just your typically hollywood action movie.” “But that’s why I personally enjoyed it,” Leo chimed in. “Because it’s still fun to watch. Right Jason?” Jason just shrugs. “Aw c’mon man!”

The waiter brings everyone’s lunch and Percy imedianrty digs in. He looks up at Annabeth and noticed she was staring intently at Nico from across the table. Her eyes would glance away to make it seem like she wasn’t creepily watching Nico eat his penne pasta, but her attention would draw back to him with her eyebrows scrunched up together. Percy chuckles to himself. Of course she would be confused as to how Nico could eat human food if he’s a ghoul.

His phone pings in his pocket and he takes it out to check it.

_Annabeth: How is Nico eating???_   
_Percy: Don’t worry about it. I can tell you later_

He looks up and sees Annabeth staring at him expectantly. ‘Not safe,’ He mouths while showing her his phone. Her eyes soften some and she subtly nods her head.

After lunch was over and done with, Grover brings the cake box and places it in front of Percy and opens it. It was a blue frosted cake with a 1 and 9 candles sitting in the middle. “You’re favorite,” said Grover as he takes the cake out and sets it on the table.

“I can light the candles,” Leo exclaims and reaches for the lighter. Piper slaps his hand away. “No way in hell you’re touching that you pyrotechnic!” “Aw c’mon Pipes! I won’t set the cake on fire!” Juniper takes the lighter and hands it to Percy. “I think the person who’s birthday is the one who’s supposed to light his own candles.”

Percy takes the lighter and ignites it. He lights his candles, watching the tiny flames flicker from the wicks. Everyone around him sings happy birthday. Percy already made his wish this morning and he wonders briefly if it’s possible to have more than one birthday wish every year. He tells himself screw it and settles on blowing out his candles holding onto the hope that he’ll one day be strong enough not just to protect himself, but everyone he cares about.

*****

After lunch, Nico leads Percy to Olympus Garden for “another surprise,” he said. They walk hand in hand to the cafe and when they arrived, Hazel rushed over to greet them. “Happy birthday Percy!” She cheers as she gives Percy a tight hug. “Thanks Hazel,” said Percy. He glances over her shoulder and noticed Chiron was working at the front counter. “Where’s Reyna?”

“Oh. Um, she’s been away for a week training for the match. So Chiron and Nico have been covering for her,” said Hazel. Nico’s shoulders visibly sag slightly, but he straightens up after a moment. “Anyway, you’re birthday present is in Chiron’s office.” He takes Percy by the hand and leads him to the back with Hazel following behind. They enter the office and on Chiron’s desk was a small. “What is it?” Percy asks. “You’ll have to open it to find out.” Percy jumps slightly and turns around to see Chiron come inside and close the door behind him.

Nico and Hazel are jumping on the balls of their feet as Percy approaches the box and tears the tape sealing the lid. He opens the flaps and inside was what looked like a T-shaped rod. He stares at it with furrowed eyebrows. “I don’t know what this is,” said Percy. “It’s your quinque.” said Chiron. “This is a quinque?” Percy picks up the rod from the box and turns it over. _‘It looks kinda lame.’_ “That is the hilt of the weapon. There should be a button or switch to electrically stimulate the kakuhou,” Chiron informed.

Percy examines the hilt and at the bottom was a gold piece that stuck out. He tried pushes it but it did nothing. He twists it clockwise and it turns with ease. A blade shoots out from the hilt and Percy jumps. The blade was leaf shaped, white with a bronze tint and smooth like bone and red orbs that looked like eyes embedded down the middle of the blade.

“How did you get your hands on this?” “I have my connections,” said Chiron with a chuckle. “Aren’t you excited?” said Hazel. She was practically jumping on her toes with contained giddiness. Nico comes up to Percy’s side and puts an arm around his waist. “From what Chiron told us, it used to belong to a Dove about a decade ago.”

“What does Riptide mean?” Percy asked. “Riptide?” Percy points to the word etched along the grip of the hilt. “Must be what the Dove named it when he used to own it,” said Nico. Percy studies the name closely. “I think I like it.” He looks up at Chiron. “Thank you so much.” “It was my pleasure,” said Chiron. “So will this my next step in training?” “It will come sooner than you think. Keep it safe.” Percy turns the gold piece at the base and the blade retracts into the hilt. “Thank you again. It really means a lot to me.”

Hazel runs up to hug Percy again. “Happy birthday!” She leaves the office and Chiron follows after her. “Ready to go home?” Nico asks, lacing his fingers with Percy’s. “Yeah. Let’ go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry about the hiatus, college has been taking up a lot of my time but I'm glad you guys are still sticking around. I do intend to finish this story so don't worry, I will not abandon this work.


	8. Chapter 8

“So let me get this straight,” said Annabeth. “Nico can fake himself eating food by taking small bites, swallowing it whole, and pretending to chew?” “Pretty much.” said Percy. “But he has to throw it up afterwards?” Percy nods his head. Annabeth leans back against the bench they were sitting on, her eyes wide her jaw slacked. “That’s...actually pretty smart. Ghouls can already hide in plain sight, so it would make sense if they could develop a technique in faking eating human food so no one would ever suspect them as a ghoul.”

Percy nods again. “Yeah. It’s quite fascinating the lengths they would go through to survive.” Annabeth looks out towards the green of Central Park, the tourists and residents lazing about, jogging with their dogs, having picnics with their children. “Anyone here could be a ghoul and we wouldn’t know it,” she said. “That’s the scariest thing about them. They’re like wolves in sheep’s clothing.” Percy’s hands clasps tightly together. “Yeah, that is…”

Annabeth turns her attention back to Percy and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that about Nico.” “I know, but you’re still right. There are ghouls out there who have malicious intentions. It’s just the reality of life.” Annabeth hums. She leans forward and rests her forearms on her knees. “What was going through your mind when you found out about Nico?” Percy bit his lower lip. “It was a lot to process. I wasn’t sure if I should feel betrayed, disgusted, or terrified. Part of me felt like I should be afraid of him, but I couldn’t muster the feeling. I mostly felt...pity.”

“It was almost baffling when I realized that. Feeling pity towards a ghoul is unheard of. Even though I knew the risk of keeping Nico’s identity to myself I didn’t care. It made be realize how much I really loved him despite him being a ghoul.” Percy looks up at Annabeth and offers a shy smile. “Does that make any sense?” Annabeth smiles back and takes Percy’s hand into hers. “I think everything feels like it doesn’t make sense when it comes to love.”

There was a moment of silence between them until Annabeth spoke again. “Hey, do you still have trouble sleeping?” “Yeah. But Chiron bought me some over the counter melatonin tablets. It helps somewhat.” Annabeth nods. “If you feel like you want to vent to me about your thoughts on ghouls, you can tell me.” Percy’s eyebrows furrow. “Um, yeah. Sure.” Annabeth’s hand squeezes his. “I feel like I should ask just to put my mind at ease. Do you feel safe with Nico?” Percy’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah. I feel safe with him. Why?” Annabeth shrugs. “Just want to be sure.”

*****

It was the night of the match between Reyna and Octavian. Percy stood in the middle of Nico’s room watching him rummage through his closet. “So, why am I going to be wearing your clothes exactly?” Percy asks. “It’s a precaution,” said Nico. “If your covered in my scent, ghouls will back off. It’s to show that you belong to me.” He waves his hands. “Not saying your are my property, but-” “I think I get it,” said Percy with a chuckle.

Nico rifles through his closet again and picks out a gray shirt with the black logo of Linkin Park. “I think this should fit you.” He tosses the shirt towards Percy. “And take this.” He also tosses his aviator jacket along with a black beanie. “Oh and most importantly,” He opens up a drawer from his dresser and takes out a black cotton mouth mask. On the front was a white print of a pointy smile with pink blush marks.

“Is that an anime mask?” Percy asked incredulously. “Lou Ellen gave it to me as a gag gift for my birthday last year,” Nico said. “I know it looks stupid, but it’s best to keep your identity hidden.” He hands him the anime mask and Percy frowns at it. “Don’t you have any cooler masks or something? Like the skull face with the gold crown decal design you wear?” “Unfortunately, no,” said Nico as he slips into his black trench coat. “The masks ghouls wear are custom made by other ghouls who make a living off that.” Percy pouts and Nico just chuckles. He steps up and pecks Percy on the lips. “I’m sorry.”

Percy smiles and was about to pull Nico into another kiss until knock sounds at the door. “Are you two ready?” Hazel calls. “Almost,” Nico calls back. “Hurry up and get dressed,” said Nico. He grabs his skull mask from his bed and leaves his bedroom. Percy sighed and quickly takes off his shirt and puts on the Linkin Park shirt, the jacket, and the beanie. He glares at the anime mask and puts it in the left pocket of the jacket.

He reaches into the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out his quinque. The hilt gleamed in his hand as he turned it over. He’s not sure why he thought about taking it with him. He doesn’t even know how to use it yet. But he felt that he might need it just in case. Even if Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Chiron will be around him, at least he should be able to defend himself somewhat incase something happens.

He puts his quinque back in his pants pocket and leaves the bedroom. Hazel and Nico were waiting in the living room talking quietly amongst themselves. Hazel was the first to notice Percy’s presence. “You ready?” She asks. “Yeah. I think so.” She walks up to him and takes his hand into hers. “Frank should be here any moment. Don’t be nervous, ok. We will be with you at all times.” Percy nods. “Thanks.”

Hazel’s phone dings and she takes it out of her pocket to check the message. “Frank is parked behind the apartment. Lets go.” She takes her green witch mask from the coffee table and puts in inside her coat. Nico takes a hair tie from his wrist and puts his hair up. “Chiron is taking Reyna there right?” “Yes,” said Hazel. “Now let’s go.” The three of them go into Nico’s room and exit through his window and down the fire escape. They sneak behind the apartment complex to the back alley where Franks’ car was parked running. Hazel quickly slips into the passenger seat while Percy and Nico go inside the back.

“Everyone ready?” Frank asks. “C’mon, let’s get this over with,” Nico said. Frank makes a humming sound and puts the car in drive. They roll down the alleyway and turn into the street. “So where is the match going to be?” Percy asked. “Staten Island.” said Frank. “And also, Octavian went to Chiron this morning and told him that you needed to be blindfolded because in his words, ‘incase you decide to go to the Doves and snitch about the location of the match.’ ”

Nico scoffs. “Percy wouldn’t snitch.” “I know. But to be honest it’s not unreasonable.” Frank reaches into the glove compartment and takes out a black blindfold. “You should put it on now.”  
Percy sighs and takes the blindfold. He wraps it around his eyes and ties the ends behind his head.  
“How long will it take to get there?”  
“Depending on traffic, maybe about 30 to 40 minutes.”

Percy leans his head back again the car seat. The entire car ride was silent with the exception of the bustle of other cars and pedestrians outside. Nothing is ever truly quiet in New York City, but the quiet still manages to creep in in subtle ways. Percy must have fallen asleep at some point because Nico was shaking him awake and he remembered he still had the blindfold on and the car had stopped moving. “C’mon. I’ll help you out.” Nico takes him by the hand and Percy carefully steps out. “We’re here?” He asks. “Yes. Where’s your mask?” Percy blindly reaches into the pocket of Nico’s aviator jacket and pulls it out. “Can you help me put it on?”

Nico takes the mask and puts the loops behind his ears, he can feel the fabric of the mask cover his nose and mouth. Nico puts an arm around his waist and together they walk towards wherever they were going. “Where’s Hazel and Frank?” “Right beside you,” said Hazel voice from somewhere on Percy’s left. “We’re about to enter the building,” said Frank. “Once we’re deep enough inside we’ll take off the blindfold.”

They continue to walk straight with Nico guiding Percy along. The sound of a screeching metal door opens and Frank’s whispers to go inside. They make a few left and right turns that made Percy feel disoriented from his lack of direction. “Stop right there!” Called a booming voice. Percy jumps and Nico pulls him close and whispers, “its ok. Just a guard.” His voice was slightly muffled, and Percy assumes Nico must have put his mask on. “Ah, Ghost King. It’s been a while since I last heard of you.” said the guard. “I’ve heard that Chiron brought in Argentum, the silver wolf personally to this match. Must be a special occasion for you all.”

“We don’t have time for pleasantries,” said Nico. “Let us through.” “Of course, your highness,” the guard sneered. The sound of a door opened and Nico pushes Percy forward, his arm still around his waist. The door closes behind him with a bang followed by a loud echo. “Be careful, there are stairs ahead,” said Nico. Percy puts his foot out slowly to feel for the edge of the first step. When he found it he slowly stepped down. “How much stairs are there?” He asked. “It’s going to take awhile to get down,” said Hazel. “Frank do you think you can pick him up?” “I don’t see why not.”

Before Percy could protest, he felt Frank’s large hands on his waist and the next thing he knew his feet left the floor. He yelped as he was hoisted over Frank’s shoulder, his sense of balance was thrown off and he felt like he was about to throw up. “Careful!” Nico hissed. “Don’t worry. I have him,” said Frank. Percy could feel Frank descend down the stairs and he does not like the feeling of being carried without seeing where he is going.

“So, who is Argentum?” Percy asked. “That was Reyna’s alias when she was still active in her gang.” said Nico. “It’s latin for silver. Her sister Hylla’s alias is Aurum, which means gold. They both wore wolf masks that were painted in the color based on their associated name.” Percy thinks back to when he first saw Reyna with her mask. It does make sense with the motif she had going, like how Nico is called the Ghost King because of his skull mask with the crown design.

“Does Frank and Hazel have aliases?” He asks. “I don’t because I wasn’t active in the past or currently,” said Hazel. “But I think the Doves and a few ghouls would just call me the Witch based on my mask.” “I don’t have an alias either.” said Frank. “I mostly fended for myself before I met Chiron.” As they continued to descend down the stairs Percy could hear voices booming from below, and it was getting louder the closer they got. “We’re almost there,” said Nico, his voice sounding strained.

Percy could feel his pulse quicken in his neck. He’s not sure what to expect once they get to the final part of their designation. Franks steps evened out, so that must mean they reached the end of the stairs. The noise of voices were becoming so loud Percy could feel the vibrations. Frank set Percy down and he stumbled as he gained his footing. “When do I take this damn thing off?” Percy groaned as he tugged at his blindfold. “Just one more minute,” said Nico. He felt him grab his hand and he leads him forward to the rumbling loud noise of a thousand voices.

A door opens and the noise roared over him. Percy feels Nico pull away the blindfold and he was blinded by the lights overhead. The room was the size of an auditorium with a large leveled stage in the middle of the jeering audience. Many ghouls were wearing masks, some were wearing fancier and more expensive looking clothes than others. Nico once mentioned some of the rich ghouls sometimes bring their human slaves with them, and Percy could tell who’s human because they’re literary wearing leashes. He sticks close to Nico as they both follow Frank and Hazel down the aisle to find a place to sit (or stand comfortably). It was almost hard to catch up with them, but Percy tried his best to look past the mass of ghouls to spot Hazel in her green witch mask and Frank in his chinese dragon mask.

Frank turns towards them and waves his hand over. Nico and Percy managed to catch up and Frank leads them and Hazel towards the stage. Percy immediately spots Chiron and Reyna as they got closer. Chiron was in is work uniform while Reyna was in a black sports bras and purple Adidas gym shorts and white sneakers. Neither of them were wearings masks. “I’m glad you can make it,” Chiron cried over the noise. “Now I want all of you to remember, no matter what happens we will always be a family. The results of a fighting match won’t change a thing.”

Percy looks to Reyna, who’s face remained passive. She glances at him and her eyes didn’t hold the usual disdain whenever she looked at him. There was apprehension in those eyes. The static over the intercom sounded and a voice reverberated over the speaks above. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this evening’s match! Now then, lets get right to the carnage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to let you guys know that I changed my username, so now I go by Nightskyfury


	9. Chapter 9

The whole auditorium roars with deafening chants and cries of excitement. Nico pulls Percy the wrist and he looks up to see Octavian approach them. He was wearing a black tank top, nike basketball shorts and white sneakers. “So glad all of you made it!” He yelled. “Including you, lover boy!” He grins. “Now watch and learn what ghouls are really made of, and remember your place is in this world. Remember that prey can never stand up to its predator.”

Percy’s throat went dry. Those were the same words he heard from Bryce Lawrence. That strike of fear turned into a burning anger in his chest. Before he could retaliate Nico stepped in front of him. “I think there’s a match you’re supposed to be participating in.” Octavian’s grin grows wider and he puts his hands up. “Of course. I know you’re excited to see Reyna get her ass handed to her once and for all. I can guarantee.” He disappears into the crowd. Nico scoffs and he turns his attention to Percy. “Are you ok?” He asks. “I’m fine.”

In the corner of his eye, Percy can see Reyna climb up the stage and stand in her corner. Chiron ushers Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Percy up a couple of levels so they could see the stage more clearly. Octavian has taken to the other side of the stage, his shoulders squared and his head rolling to stretch the muscles in his neck. The announcer over the intercom came over the speakers again. “Now! Let us get a good look at tonight’s competitors. In the left corner we have Octavian Augur, the leader of the First Cohort gang. And on the right we have Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, formally known as Argentum, the former founding member of the Amazons. This will be their first and final match after four years! So put your bets down and lets get ready to rumble!

Reyna and Octavian get in a fighting stance, their shoulders squared, their feet apart , their back straight. Their kagune sprung out from their back. Octavian’s come out from above his waist, 4 tentacles that appear similar to Bryce’s kagune but they’re a bluish color with some red tint. Reyna’s kagune sprouts from her upper shoulders, an *ukaku type that takes on the appearance of a dragonfly’s wings colored purple, but then another kagune comes out of her lower back. It whips out like a tail forked into three prongs. Percy’s eyes widen at the sight.

“How does Reyna have two kagunes?” Percy shouts over the crowd. Before Nico could answer, the buzzer sounds and in a flash Reyna and Octavian are at each other. Octavian lunges but Reyna easily darts away and seizes him with her tail kagune. He charges straight towards her, the tail of her kagune cuts past his abdomen and blood spurted out of his side but he didn’t stop barreling towards her as she speeds away from him with ease.

“Reyna has a chimera kagune, a rare form of kagune in which she has two kakuhou’s,” said Nico. “She has both ukaku and *bikaku type kagune. She has the speed advantage with her ukaku and both short and long distance attacks with her bikaku.” The ground shakes from the force of Octavian and Reyna’s attacks and the crowd goes in a deafening uproar. “Octavian is at a disadvantage because of this since he only has a *rinkaku type which is weak against bikaku types.” said Nico.

Reyna and Octavian exchange blows during the first 10 minutes of the fight. Octavian seems to be slowing down somewhat since he’s gone all out in the beginning trying to get the first few hits on Reyna. Reyna herself doesn’t look like she’s going to falter any time soon. From the right side of the stage Percy could see a large ghoul climb up the platform and charge straight toward Reyna. A shout of surprise escaped him as the ghoul tackles Reyna and pumles her in the face.

“What the hell?! Who is that guy!?” Percy shouts. “Octavian must have hired some interceptors at the fight, no surprise.” Nico growled. “Is this even allowed?” Percy cried out. “Unfortunately yes,” Frank chimed in. “It adds to the excitement and gives you an advantage if you have the means to pay for one.”

While Reyna was occupied with the interceptor ghoul, Octavian makes a mad dash towards her and sent his kagune tendrils towards her. In a split second Reyna propled herself with her ukaku kagune and gets the interceptor ghoul off balance and with all of her strength used him as a shield from Octavian’s attack. The crowd goes into applause as she then jumps up and sends a wave of projectiles from her winged kagune and Octavian cries out and stumbles away.

“Serves him right,” said Nico. There was a hint of smugness in his voice and Percy couldn't help but chuckle. Seeing how Reyna was holding herself in the fight, he couldn’t help but be impressed. She looked insanely powerful and her movements almost looked like she was dancing. It was just a memorizing when Percy watched Nico fight Bryce. The interceptor ghoul managed to recover, but this time Reyna was prepared. She raced toward Octavian with the interceptor chasing after her. Octavian crouches on all fours and his kagune elongates from his back and the tendrils shift and change in a liquid like state, and then solidify with spikes like a club. They charge forward and at the last moment Reyn jumps over them and they hit the interceptor square in the chest.

Octavian was incapacitated with his kagune stuck in the interceptor ghoul and in one swuft motion Reyna slices his kagune with her bikaku. Nico shouts and pumps his fist in the air. Hazel and Frank were also cheering also with the majority of the auditorium. Chiron just stood stoically, but there was a quirk of a smile on his lips. Reyna might actually win this.

She continues to advance towards Octavian, who was standing still in once place. He wasn’t making any attempts to dodge. Even from a distance Percy could see a sinister smile stretching across his face. The next thing he knew, Reyna’s left arm and half of her ukaku kagune was flying in the air. She was on her back, blood spurting from the open wound of what’s left of her shoulder. Everyone gasped and then roared in excitement at the sight that was before them. Octavian looked completely different. His body was covered in what looked like black armor, his kagune has regenerated with a hard shell like covering. He looked like a monstrous spider.

“That fucking hypocrite!” Nico cried out. Even behind the mask, Percy could feel the rage radiating off him. Hazel and Frank were at a loss for words, Chiron’s mouth was agape with horror. “What’s going on?! What’s happening!?” Percy shouted. “Octavian has done what most ghouls who only hunger for power and domination would do,” said Nico. “He knew he couldn’t beat Reyna, so he devoured ghouls to become a *kakuja.”

*****

Reyna stare up at the ceiling. It was too bright. The lights were too bright. She tries to pick herself up with her left arm but remembered it was missing. She was slick with her own blood and a cold feeling was enveloping her from her shoulder down her neck. _‘Am I going into shock?’_ When was the last time she was this injured? Losing an arm is nothing, but this caught her off guard. “How does it feel to be one on your back Ramirez?” said Octavian. That bastard. So this is why he wanted to have one final rematch. So he could have the full advantage as a kakuja ghoul because he couldn’t beat her with his own power. Coward.

Luckily, Octavian only managed to achieve a *half-kakuja form. But that doesn’t mean he’s any less powerful. It doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter. The only thing that matters is how you use your kagune and how you can exploit your enemy's weaknesses. Reyna manages to get back on her feet. She just needs to get to his kakuhou and destroy it. Then the fight will be over. _‘Just need to pin him down long enough to win the fight. Just need to survive long enough.’_

She rushes forward, using what’s left of her ukaku kagune as a shield while her using her bikaku as her defense. Octavian rushes toward her laughing with glee. In an instant he overpowers her and she was knocked back. One of his tendrils spears into the ankle of her right foot and pins her there. In a split second she amputated her foot with her tail and managed to get away the moment before Octavian could impale her. She tries for another onslaught of projectiles from her ukaku bu they bounce off Octavian’s armor.

“I’m sick of you looking down on me!” He cried out. His kagune charges forward and collided with Reyna’s ukaku kagune. The force knocked her down and Octavian stood above her. “You always thought you were better than me,” he growled. “Well now you finally met your match.” He forces her on her stomach and chews into her upper shoulders where her ukaku kakuhou was stored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bikaku- A tail like kagune. Kakuhou is located at the tail bone  
> Rinkaku - Tentical/tendril like kagune. Kakuhou is located above the waist  
> Kakuja- A ghoul with a transformed kagune that result in cannibalizing other ghouls, mostly from eating their kakuhou  
> Half Kakuja- An incomplete transformation of a kakuja


	10. Chapter 10

3 years ago...

Nico huddles close to Hazel as they press themselves against the grimey brick wall in a futile attempt to keep dry from the freezing rain. They sit on the slippery wet concrete in the depths of the alleyway. The faint smell of coffee mixed with the stench of garbage made Nico’s nose burn. “I’m hungry,” Hazel whimpered. “I know,” said Nico. “This might be a good time to go hunting. The water will wash away any blood and our RC residue.”

He stands on shaky legs and helps Hazel up on her feet. The back door to the coffee shop suddenly opened and both ghouls jumped. A man with dark brown hair and a shaggy beard steps out. He was wearing a black vest with a white button up shirt underneath, black slacks with matching work shoes. The man has the scent of a ghoul, but that doesn’t mean he’s trustworthy. Nico pulls Hazel behind him, his kakugan eyes glowed in the darkness. “Do you kids need help?” The man asked. “We don’t need help from anyone!” Nico snarled.

“Are you hungry?” The man continued. “I have meat stored downstairs. I can let you two stay in my apartment for the night.” Nico hesitates. He could feel Hazel claw into his shirt. The man made no attempt to step forward. He stood still facing them with his hands visible. Nico slowly approaches him with Hazel following closely. “I’ll kill you if you try anything,” Nico growled. The man simply smiled. “I promise you I mean no harm.” He leads them inside the coffee shop towards the dining area up front. There were no customers around except for two ghouls wearing the same uniform as the man. One was an asian boy with a buzzcut, and a latina girl with a long dark braid.

The girl narrowed her eyes. “Who are these kids?” “I’m going to give them some meat, and allow them to stay here until the weather clears up tomorrow.” said the man. “Can you and Frank watch over them for a moment?” The man disappears to the back of the cafe, a door closes in the distance. “What are your names?” asked the boy, Frank. Hazel peeks around Nico’s shoulder. “Hazel,” she said meekly. “Nice to meet you Hazel,” said Frank. “And you?” “Ghost King,” Nico said stoically. Frank’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped. “You’re the Ghost King? Wow, the rumors weren’t kidding when they said you were so young.”

Reyna tsked. “Cut the bullshit kid. You’re not going to intimidate us with the schtick you’re trying to pull.” Frank glances nervously between Nico and Reyna, who were glaring daggers at each other. The man comes back with two brown packages and some towels. “Dry yourself up, then follow me.” He hands Nico and Hazel the towels. Nico and Hazel dry themselves as they trail behind the man to the back of the cafe towards a door that opens up to a staircase.

The man leads them up the stairs to a banister to another door. He unlocks it and allows Nico and Hazel to enter first. It was a small apartment with a corner kitchen, a round dining table, and a couch. The place looked pretty bare as if the man just moved in with the basic necessities “I’m afraid I haven’t introduced myself yet,” said the man. “My name is Chiron. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He makes a gesture for them to sit at the dining table.

Nico and Hazel sit beside each other as Chiron sets the packages in front of them. He opens them up and the smell of the meat made Nico salivate. “It’s still fresh,” said Chiron. Nico and Hazel dug in and scarfed the meat down within seconds. The man, Chiron, watches with vague interest and Nico glares at him. “How long have you two been on the streets?” Chiron asks. “None of your damn business,” Nico barks. “We don’t need your pity!”

“I understand,” said Chiron. “But I would like to let you two know that you can come by for meat anytime you need it. I provide this service for all ghouls alike.” He makes his way to the front door. “Remember to clean yourself. You can use my bedroom or the couch if you like. I’ll be down stairs closing up the cafe if you need anything.” He closes the door behind him, leaving Nico and Hazel alone in the apartment.

“We should come back and visit him next time,” said Hazel. “Why?” “He’ll give us meat and shelter. I don’t believe he has bad intentions.” Nico reaches for one of the towels he used to dry himself from the rain and wipes his mouth clean. Who cares if the blood will stain in. “I don’t know Hazel...” She takes him by the hand. “Please. I don’t want to live on the streets anymore. I don’t want to continue living in fear that a Dove will find us.” Nico stares at the wood floorboards, wishing it would engulf him and send him to an underworld. “I’ll think about it.”

*****

About a couple of weeks later, Nico and Hazel visit Chiron again for some meat. They visited him again the next couple of weeks. And then the next couple of weeks. On the fourth visit Chiron asks them both, “Do either of you have a family?” Neither spoke and Chiron says, “You can live with me if you want.” Nico refused at first, but Hazel tugged at his sleeve and he eventually relented to the elder ghoul’s offer.

When Chiron made the announcement to his two staff Reyna scoffed. “We can’t afford to take in a ghoul like him.” She jabs her finger at Nico. “The Doves must have his activity on file. He could draw them to us.” Nico glares at her. “I thought you guys help other ghouls, why are you being such a bitch?” Frank stared with his mouth agape and Hazel slaps Nico’s shoulder. “Reyna, I understand your concern but please be sensitive to their situation,” said Chiron. He gives her a look that makes Reyna turn her head away. Nico continues to glare daggers at the back of her head.

Later that evening Chiron sits Nico and Hazel down at the table in his apartment so they can discuss their living arrangements. “I’ll allow you two to live here under one condition,” He puts up two fingers. “You can choose to go to school or work at the cafe once you’re old enough.” “Go to a human school?” Nico asked incredulously. “You might as well turn us over to the Doves. And besides, we barely have the education of a kindergardener.”

“I can teach you enough so that you both would be at the level of education according to your age,” said Chiron. “Furthermore, there is a way for you to blend in without being found out. The only thing you need to do to pass as a human is to eat human food.” Nico felt his stomach turn hearing this and Hazel’s face turned up in disgust. “But we’ll get sick.” She exclaimed. “Only if you don’t purge it before your body tries to digest it. It’ll be simple once I teach you.” Chiron puts his hands together on top of the table and looks between the two young ghouls. “If you think you’re up to the challenge, come talk to me.”

Nico and Hazel mull over their decision for the rest of the day. Hazel sits on the couch while Nico paces back and forth in front of the coffee table. “What is that old man thinking we should go to school?” said Nico. “How is he even going to register us? We have no form of ID, no birth certificate, nothing. We practically don’t exist.” Hazel pulls at a loose string from the hem of her night shirt. “I think it might be worth a shot.” “What?”

Hazel looks up at Nico with her big golden eyes. “You said you want something better for yourself. Isn’t that why you left Minos?” Nico sighs. “Yeah. I did say that.But I didn’t think the opportunity would be something like this.” He walks around the coffee table and sits next to Hazel on the couch. “I had no plan after I left with you. I didn’t think there would be a future for me out there.” Nico takes Hazel’s hand into his. “But I’ll follow your lead.” Hazel smiles and she leans in and wraps her arms around Nico’s shoulders. “Ok then.”

*****

Nico stares down at the math problem Chiron presented him. “Remember the formula I showed you,” said Chiron. “You’ll be able to figure it out,” Hazel encouraged. Nico grunts in frustration as he chews at the eraser of his pencil. It’s been about four months since Hazel and Nico decided to live with Chiron at Olympus Garden. So far both Hazel and Nico got a grasp with the basics: reading, history, math, and science. Right now they’re learning the advanced version of those subjects. Nico is currently struggling with algebra while Hazle is excelling with reading and english. She’s even taken up an interest in art.

“I feel like this subject got more complicated once you introduced me to multiplication.” said Nico. “Everyone learns at a different pace,” said Chiron. “You still have time. I won’t enroll you until next year.” Someone knocks on the front door of the apartment and Chiron gets up to answer it. Reyna enters wearing a black trench coat and matching pants and sneakers. “I’ve finished packing the basement freezer with the meat rations. They’re ready to be sent out.”

“Good,” said Chiron. “Would you like a coffee?”  
“Sure.”

Reyna sits at the table across from Nico, her eyes narrowed as she makes eye contact with him. Nico has run into her a few times and so far their interactions have been glares and snippy comments. They silently glare at one another with Hazel nervously glancing between them. “So, how was your day?” she asked meekly. Reyna breaks eye contact with Nico and looks in Hazel's direction. “It was fine,” she said matter of factly.

Hazel nudges Nico’s leg with her foot under the table and he rolls his eyes. “What did you do?” “My job.” Reyna answered. “Which is?” Reyna sits up straighter in her seat. “Frank and I collect bodies to be portioned and given to ghouls who need it. You would know if you have chosen Chiron’s job offer.” “So you’re looking down on me and Hazel because we decided to get an education?” Nico growled. “Of course not. Education is quite valuable. But I believe it would be more beneficial for me to help our community rather than play pretend at a human school.”

Chiron hands Reyna her coffee and she takes the cup gingerly in her hands. “I’ll be going downstairs now.” She gets up from her chair and exits the apartment. Nico slams his fists on the table. “She’s such a bitch!” “Nico!” Hazel chided as she slapped his shoulder. Just in that moment, Frank comes inside with a bewildered look on his face. “I heard yelling. Is this a bad time?”

Chiron motions for Frank to come inside. “What makes you say that?” Chiron said. Nico throws his hands up. “Didn’t you just hear what she said? She’s been nothing but snarky to me ever since we stepped foot in here!” “You’ve kinda been snarky to her back tho,” said Frank.  
“Well how do you expect me to react?”  
“Not like that for sure.”

“You know, you and Reyna are more similar than you think,” said Chiron as he serves Frank a cup of coffee. “Yeah right.” Nico scoffs. “It’s true.” Chiron sits down next to Nico on his left and folds his hands on the table. “I’m not sure if you know this, but Reyna was once part of a girl gang that she and her sister made all on their own. They’re called the Amazons.” Nico rolls his eyes. “Never heard of them. I’m from Maine, remember?” “Irregardless,” said Chiron. “Both you and her have fought for your lives at such young ages, whether it be as hit men or gang members. Ghouls who are part of those kinds of lifestyles have a high risk of death, from both Doves and Ghouls alike.”

“Try talking to her about your experiences,” said Frank. “Maybe you’ll find something in common. I’m sure of it.” Nico raises an eyebrow skeptically. “What you need to do is to not give her attitude for sure.” said Frank as he sips his coffee. “I can talk to her first if you want.” said Hazel. “She’s a bit more open with me.” Nico sighs and finally relents. “Fine.”

*****

The next day was a Monday morning and so Reyna will be working at this time. Nico comes downstairs to the cafe floor, the morning rush hasn’t come in just yet so hopefully he has some time. ‘I really don’t want to do this.’ Nico thinks. He comes to the counter where Reyna was preping sandwiches to be shown for the food case. “Uh,” he starts and Reyna looks up at him. They stare at each other for a few seconds. “Hazel talked to me last night,” she said. “What is it that you want?”

“I lost both my parents and my sister when I was 10 years old,” said Nico. “I came here all the way from Maine and met a ghoul named Minos who trained me to fight. It was torture, but I felt like I could do something for the first time in my life. The mercenary job paid well and I felt I was getting my revenge against the Doves, but I still felt empty.” He lowers his gaze to the glossy counter. “Chiron told me you used to be part of a gang. What made you leave?”

Reyna puts the last sandwich into the display box and shuts the door. “I didn’t leave willingly. My older sister believed that I could do something more for myself other than getting into turf fights and dodging the Doves. I asked why she couldn’t come with me. She said someone needed to keep the Amazons together and that it was too late for her to change, but I have more of a chance than she does.” She turns her back to Nico and idley rearranges the coffee bags. “We used to live in Puerto Rico. Living there was much more difficult and harsh than in the Americas because of the police state. We managed to escape to the shores of Florida and we spent months wandering north. We were all starving and my father became so desperate he ate our mother.”

Nico’s eyes widen. “He cannibalized her?” “Yes,” Reyna said grimly. “Hylla and I were afraid he would eat us too, so we ran away before he was finished. We never looked back since.” She turns around to face Nico again and she looks at him directly in the eye. “I made a promise to myself that day that I would only rely on myself for strength and I won’t need anyone else. No one is to be trusted. It wasn’t until my sister dropped me off at Chiron’s cafe did I...slowly begin to trust again. It’s something I still need to work on.”

Nico kept Reyna’s his eyes locked with hers and for the first time he held no more malice toward her. “You honestly remind me of myself in a way,” Reyna said bemusedly. “You think so?” “Yes.” Nico gazes back to the counter. “I want to repay Chiron for taking me in. Do you think he’d let me work here as a barista?” Reyna’s lips quirk up into a smile. “I think he would appreciate that. We do need more hands here after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter is out! I had the hardest time writing this because I didn't know if it should be in Reyna's perspective or Nico's. I settled on Nico because I thought it would be best to see how he became close in his point in view


End file.
